Killing Spree
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Well then; a new story – aren't I a moron? :P Well, me and new stories just mix well and I love this story – I have lots of ideas and I'm basically very, very excited about it! So I really hope people like this story because of all the effort I put in to it! :D Pretty please review me? It's been said to me recently that I'm not a good writer which hurt me a lot so I'm doing my ABSOLUTE best to try and prove them wrong. So please like it for my sanity's sake :sniffs: **

**JUST ENJOY!! Yeah I'm in an odd mood whilst I'm writing this :D but yeah, hope you like it! xx **

Killing Spree

**SUMMARY:** As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter One

It was pouring with rain that night – the thunder raged loudly over the city; lightening flashed and the heavy clouds showed no sign of dispersing. The rain fell to the earth like bullets in to a city of tall grey buildings, shiny black skyscrapers and empty streets – no colour at all in the grey commercial environment. The people who lived there locked themselves away from the horrible weather outside; watching television, talking on their phones or sleeping. It was an average night; another day on another week of another month and another year. It mattered nothing to the inhabitants of the city that there was a young girl alone and walking along to try and find shelter and food.

The girl, dressed in a delicate white gown, was shivering from the cold of the winds and the rain soaked in to her skin; drips traced down her svelte frame – her skin pale as porcelain; her eyes shining ice blue and her lips were dried and cracked from the arctic air. She had nowhere to go – just another run away teenager who refused to go back home, despite her parents anxiousness of her return. Instead of turning to the comfort of her family, she faced the harshness of the city – hoping that maybe she would get the thing she most wanted out of life; her independence.

It wasn't as easy as she thought to just run away from home in the heat of an argument; no money, no supplies at all. But she never knew it was going to be so hard – and she had no idea what she was going to face.

She continued walking onwards, hoping to find a shelter somewhere from the rain if not the cold – somewhere she could gather her thoughts and come up with a plan. She had completed the easiest part – now it was time for the hardest and cruellest fate of all – survival.

Eventually she found a place to sit down, next to a dumpster by a closed down restaurant – Ichiraku. She could smell the foul stench of rotten meat and fish and she could feel the vermin around her, enjoying a feast; a spectacle, a celebration that they also would live another night with their stomachs full of food. Despite the reek making her stomach turn, she felt hunger stab at her own stomach; she wasn't going to sink as low as to stealing from the trash though – she was better than that. Or so she thought.

She sat there, thinking that maybe she had chosen wrong to run away and not face the adversities at home; she had chosen wrong to think that at such a young age she could live by herself. She had come from a relatively stable background – nothing out of the ordinary for a family of five. Maybe she should just give up and go home?

She stood up; determination on her face; her pride refusing to let her give up and admit she was wrong. She turned to look at the dumpster and inhaled deeply. She began to search for something worth eating before her senses returned and she remembered that she was searching trash for food – like a common tramp. She jumped out of the bins and ran out of the alley and back in to the rain.

Her mind was slowly becoming more fragile as the reality hit home; she had already found herself doing something she had never done before to survive. Her greatest assets; her intuition and her common sense, were already failing her. She continued to walk through the rain; a flash of lightening lit up her path and the thunder shook her body not from cold but this time from fear.

As she continued further onwards, she began to feel there was something not quite right with the district she had just entered. She looked around and found that the place was completely deserted; not just the streets but seemingly the buildings as well. She turned around and saw the lights on in the buildings in the district she just left suddenly spark and die out, leaving her in almost complete darkness. The one street lamp she stood under remained lit.

Now she was more than a little worried; more than a little scared – she had entered the realms of pure terror.

She turned in a full circle and began to call out to someone in hopes of someone finding her; someone who could help her and not lead her to another path of destruction. No one answered. As she opened her mouth again to alert anyone to her presence, she could taste the rain as it continued to drip in to her mouth; her light blonde hair straggly and dripping to the floor whirled around as she continued to circle under the only source of light for miles; yelling; screaming. Tears began to form on her face which blended in with the raindrops – unrecognisable. She herself began to feel unrecognisable.

That's when she heard it. The swish of a cloak and an undeniable presence of someone. Someone had found her. She wanted to say something but the words constricted in her throat when a few more street lamps lit up and the name of the street was now visible. She was standing on the street where more than four murders in the past fortnight had taken place.

And that person knew she was there; that was why she was under the only lit street lamp; under the only source of light – so the murderer could gaze at his prey before she was killed. Her tears flowed faster down her face; like small streams in a garden. She was terrified; she was rooted to the spot.

And she knew she was going to die.

* * *

With a crunch of some cereal and a loud banging on the door, a young blonde journalist smacked on the whitewash wooden door of the bathroom and waited for it to open. However, annoyingly, there was no response. The blonde struck on the door again and tried his absolute hardest not to start yelling through the door; he promised the landlady that he would be quieter in the mornings – he couldn't help that he was always louder when he was told to be quiet; it just fitted his personality to always do the opposite of what people wanted.

"Kiba, seriously if you don't get out soon I will be late for work and then I will lose my job and I am taking you down with me if that happens. I'm not joking", the blonde spoke through the crack in the door. Threats tended to work well when against a certain scruffy animal loving individual. The blonde sighed once more and he heard the letterbox snap and used this as an excuse to entertain himself at least whilst he waited.

Walking over, he balanced the bowl in his hand as he bent down to pick up the letters; doing his best not to spill his beloved cereal. Looking at them all he could see they were all addressed to him; a Mr Naruto Uzumaki. He sighed once again as all of them looked to be bills; which was annoying as he didn't exactly make a load of money, just enough to get by and to go to the pub every now and again.

And his work was tough.

Then as he made his way back to yell at Kiba in the bathroom, a newspaper was posted through his door; being a journalist and getting the paper he writes for delivered to him every morning – he checked the front page to see that another girl was missing and presumed dead; disappearing from the same section of the city where other bodies had been found. He was beginning to feel more and more worried as he happened to be one of the reporters on the story – and any day now, he would be sent to check the area out.

The newspapers still hadn't created a name for the newest famed serial killer loose on the streets of Konoha City; but it was harder than it seemed seeing as there was no particular pattern to the kills and disappearances. It was like this person just did what they wanted. Naruto had had a talk with some of the profilers assigned to the case and said it was more than likely to be a male; not too old or too young; between his early twenties to his late thirties and they didn't seem to have any other discernible traits than that to go on.

It was becoming one of those impossible searches and Naruto felt that whoever this person was definitely needed to be shot and if it was a man, at least castrated. His mind drifted to the thought and he shuddered at his own punishment for the man. He wanted to protect his own genitalia from the thought when he felt a smack around the head leading him to drop his cereal.

"Kiba you absolute cunt!" Naruto yelled.

"Jesus Naruto, don't get too worked up", Kiba scoffed; he immediately however cowered under the scorching gaze of the blonde in front of him. "Okay, okay I'm sorry – I will buy you another box of cereal when we go out later, I promise!"

Naruto sighed and shoved past Kiba towards the direction of the bathroom; he slammed the door shut, leaving a slightly anxious Kiba in his wake. The scruffy brunette swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing his morning routine of getting ready for work. Aggravating Naruto was not a good idea, especially in the morning; Kiba sighed – he owed him another box of cereal. Kiba was always forced to buy more cereal and more carpet cleaner every time he knocked the precious food substance from Naruto's hands – which seemed to happen a lot more as of recently. For some reason, Naruto just couldn't live without his cereal or his ramen – two rather odd obsessions, the scruffy brunette thought – he himself was much more passionate about beer and porn; it would be about sex but his job took up so much time the only sex he had had in the last two months was with himself.

It wasn't long before both of them were ready and waiting to leave – Kiba was forced to scrub up the carpet again for the second morning in a row – and as they left, an angry blonde woman approached them. Her body was voluptuous and she was so young-looking for her age; dressed in a green robe over a pair of skimpy white pyjamas, the woman walked towards the pair and they knew they were in trouble.

"Uzumaki I thought I told you to keep your voice down in the mornings", she hissed. Not only was it early, it meant she had to face the crisp cold morning air in only her nightclothes – she knew that the Kiba boy would be eyeing her up and she also knew that the blonde would be hissing at her to put herself away; the two were very distantly related though it didn't stop them from treating each other like strangers almost.

"Well Tsunade, I'm sorry but you have to blame this imprudent, idiotic, nonsensical fucktard here. And you know me – I am loud, I like being loud and unless you surgically alter my voice-box its going to stay that way until this prat here changes his ways and becomes less of a jackass". Naruto then turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction, towards his car. Tsunade, though annoyed she was left without finishing her argument, was impressed that he managed to call his roommate so many different names in just one sentence. Kiba nodded semi-apologetically towards her before he ran off in pursuit of his roommate so he could get driven to work. Tsunade was left stood outside in the cold at seven o'clock in the morning, alone and pissed off. She threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and then walked back inside to her apartment.

Kiba managed to catch up with Naruto in time to make his lift to work – the atmosphere in the car was like it was every morning Kiba knocked Naruto's cereal – he could just feel the anger radiating from the blonde. Kiba guessed it was some kind of Obsession Compulsion Disorder to have cereal every morning, unless he was that passionate about food which just seemed to strike Kiba as being odd.

They reached the office in time, beating most of the early morning traffic; Naruto slammed the door of the car and though he was mad at Kiba, he said sorry for acting irrationally in the same spot outside the office as every other time and then told the brunette not to do it again. Kiba sighed with relief – he was expecting Naruto to completely lose it this time – it was twice in a row this week and Kiba knew that Naruto seemed to perform less well when he hadn't finished his cereal. Kiba wiped the sweat from his brow and walked along next to Naruto, striking up a conversation about the paper's headlines and wondering what they were going to be assigned that day.

The office was bustling when they stepped inside the large floor that held most of the offices for the Konoha Times; there were many small cubicles in lines around the room, each holding a desk, chair and a computer – some were privileged to even have a filing cabinet. Naruto walked through the large area, followed by Kiba, and then to a staircase on the other side of the room; he walked up to the next floor which held more offices but these were personalised office rooms; Naruto had worked his ass off to earn one; he walked in, dumped his belongings on the chair and checked his messages. Kiba sat down on his chair in the corner of the room like he did every morning – the pair were usually partnered together in work so although Kiba was like the rest of the normal workers who only had a small space down the stairs, Naruto doubted that he had ever set foot in it with the amount of times he was sent to do other menial jobs with him.

After finishing listening to his messages and also checking his email, Naruto beckoned Kiba to follow him to talk to the boss of the newspaper; who was unfortunately doing his best to try and consort with his landlady – Jiraiya was a man who had a strong personality and a good sense of humour, yet he was not a man to be taken too lightly. He was very serious when he wanted to be and Naruto knew that it was not good to fail the man, having been on the wrong end of him when he had failed to do some of his tasks before. Naruto and Kiba made their way to his office to see what he had in store for them; Jiraiya liked to partner Kiba to him as he was one of the only people who could control the rather bone idle brunette.

Jiraiya was smoking a cigar as the two walked in to his office; his long white hair tied back in to a rough ponytail; his sharp eyes sparkled and his large frame covered so much of the chair so it could almost not be seen. He stood up as the two roommates entered, towering over them both – but both keeping their cool, well Kiba less so.

"Hey guys how are you? How's your very nice bosomed landlady?"

"Jiraiya – please, I am related to her", Naruto answered.

"Nevertheless, she has a fantastic rack!" Kiba nodded in agreement, grinning whilst Naruto shook his head dejectedly – he was surrounded by morons.

"Right guys – you've seen the front page I hope", Jiraiya continued, hoping not to waste too much time with idle chit-chat. "We have to now get really serious about this new serial killer – we need to get the scoop on the situation before the other papers but we need solid evidence as we are also partnered with the police on helping find the scummer who's actually carrying this out. It's disgusting but the public is lapping it up and buying more papers than before; sales are up and we can only increase them if we find evidence other papers don't".

Jiraiya stubbed out the cigar in the ornately decorated ashtray on top of his handcrafted wooden desk; he put his hands behind his back and began to pace up and down the room. Naruto and Kiba stayed standing in front of the desk. They watched their boss as he continued to talk about ideas and suggestions for the paper, asking them to comment on his ideas. The two both didn't want to be involved with the serial killer news of the paper – the only reason they were complying so far was because it paid more money; money which they desperately needed.

"Right so after all this – basically this is what I want you guys to do. I want you to go and check out Chidori District Five out; you can do this now, but I also want an account of what's going on at night. So you have now to get what you need together, check the place out and then I want you to explore there at night. You will have to be undercover for this – I have notified the police that I have reporters looking for evidence also. They are a bit sceptical as they have the forensics down there; police barriers; they are also shutting down the businesses temporarily and moving people from their homes so they can check the area out. It has become that serious, the police feel, for an evacuation of the District". Jiraiya paused, maybe for dramatic effect, the two roommates didn't know. "But I want you two to do it as you are two of the best undercover people we have".

The roommates remained silent after Jiraiya had finished his little speech on their assignment; Naruto could feel his stomach twist in to a knot and if he felt this way, Kiba would be feeling a lot worse. He turned to look at his best friend to notice his complexion had turned a fraction paler; it was something no one else but he would have noticed, seeing as they knew each other for so long.

"Umm, Jiraiya – because of the danger level, does that mean we get compensated further as regards to our pay?"

"Well, it all depends on what you can find out Uzumaki, Inuzuka. Now, leave my office as I have a rather beautiful bird who wants to press her nice lean body against mine in a sexual way so she can get herself a pay rise – you know her don't you? I've heard she's seen to quite a few people in our office – that Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yeah I've tapped that", Kiba said – he immediately covered his mouth.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked interestedly. "How was it?"

"Pretty good – she's got some moves that one".

"Well, we know she will sleep with anyone to get information and in this case a pay rise. I'll take your word for it Inuzuka – if she can impress me, I think I'll give her a raise, whaddaya say?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the both of them whilst Kiba just shrugged. "Your call boss dude", he eventually answered.

"Right then – Uzumaki? You had her?"

"No", the blonde answered truthfully. Personally, he found her repulsive; but his work took up so much time, his only passion was food at the moment, which was probably why he always got so mad at Kiba when he stopped him from eating it. His job had reduced his sex drive to nothing – maybe once this job was over, he could try to get back in to the swing of things – try to see if Sakura Haruno was free at all; she was a pretty one, even if she was a little hot-headed and slightly conceited. Naruto tuned back in to the conversation – regretting it almost instantly – to hear that Kiba and Jiraiya were talking about Ino like a piece of meat. "Ah well", Naruto thought, "If she sleeps around like she's does, she's bound to get herself talked about like this". Without feeling sorry for her at all, Naruto cleared his throat and asked to be excused.

He walked down back to his office – looking in to his drawers, he took out two pills and a cup of water from the dispenser in the hall. He chucked the tablets in to his mouth and then downed the water, swallowing both. With a grimace on his face he turned around to see Kiba standing in the door way.

"Yes? I thought you were enjoying your conversation with Jiraiya about tits?"

"When you disappear I know you go and take some kind of medication, what is it this time?"

"Its just ordinary ibuprofen – and you don't need to worry about me; worry about the both of us, we've got a long night ahead of us", Naruto sat down in his chair and banged his head against the table.

"Why did we decide to be journalists and work on assignments with a lot of danger in them?" he said between smacks.

"Because we are morons and loved the glamorous side to the job", Kiba answered.

"There is no glamorous side to the job", Naruto retorted.

"Exactly, so I don't know what we were thinking", Kiba dragged his chair and sat down next to Naruto. "You know you shouldn't aggravate your head more like that if it's driven you to taking ibuprofen", he pointed out.

"That actually makes sense".

"Don't make it sound like it's the first time. Remember – I'm keeping all your secrets for you; I could easily slip and have them come out to anyone - including your brother and sister".

"Watch it Inuzuka – I know plenty about you also so don't even think about going up the blackmail route", Naruto murmured, head still resting on the desk.

"Yeah I know – plus I don't even need to blackmail you; you don't have anything. Actually your in worse shit because of your –"

"Alright that's enough – no need to say anything more I get the picture; we are both in shit. We got more bills to pay by the way so you owe me the money for them".

"We'll sort them out when we get back alright. How bout we go to brunch and start coming up with a plan to get out of the latest assignment?"

"Sounds like a plan – let's go".

- - - - -

Well there you go. I'm excited about this story so hopefully I can actually motivate myself to get on with it :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all those readers you helped me lift my spirits up after I was feeling so down on my writing and so I give you all one of my extra delicious white chocolate chip and raspberry chocolate brownies as token of my undying gratitude (trust me, I get lots of praise at home here for them :D). I feel better now so thank you for getting me to attempt to spur on my writing – I have plenty of chapters in production but when they will actually be up I have no idea! **

**But I hope everyone enjoys my next segment of my story and I'm getting more excited as I go! Woo hoo and enjoy xx **

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Two

Naruto and Kiba made there way over to their favourite bar which was only a block around the corner from their work; the weather had cleaned up since the day before but pools of water and damp patches still covered the grey streets along with the various amounts of litter being blown around in the slight breeze. As they walked, the two talked about what they were going to do about their latest assignment; sneaking around a place where four murders and a disappearance had happened was not exactly appealing to the two guys; much less the fact that may not even get paid extra for it.

"I really don't want to do it", Kiba whined as they turned the corner, almost knocking over an old woman as he did.

"If you want to stay at Tsunade's building then we have to. As gross as this sounds but imagine if you didn't get to see her in hardly any clothes again?"

Kiba's face saddened at the thought and the two finally arrived at the bar; it was an average pub for fairly average people except for the owner who was a bit mad; his name was Kankuro and he was slightly puppet eccentric; there were old and new puppets in glass boxes that were mounted on the walls – Naruto remembered that is used to creep them out before they got used to it – after all the pub has the best tasting bacon sandwiches they had ever tasted. It was a traditionally old pub – one of the oldest buildings left in the modern day city – with dark blues and greens cascading the walls though new electric lights had been fitted recently which gave the pub some more light. There was a dartboard, a jukebox, foosball table and various other technical gadgets; it was much more of a stereotypical 'man's' pub which appealed to both the guys despite it lessened their opportunities more of finding some girl willing to date them.

"Right then guys, long time no see?" Kankuro said wiping a glass as the two sat in their usual places at the front of the bar. Kankuro was just slightly older than the two journalists; he had tattoos of purple on his face that made him stand out quite a lot, permanent messy hair to match; his eyes were bright and his personality sarcastic and funny – he made the perfect barman, except he didn't give the two of them discount for buying so much there.

"Bad news Kank; this may be the last time you ever see us", Kiba complained dramatically.

"Shut up you twat, stop overreacting", Naruto said, punching his best mate in the arm.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked, intrigued.

"Basically you know front page news on all the papers? Well we have to check out the area tonight – when it's dark and unless we find something good, we don't get extra pay for it", Kiba answered, sulking slightly from being punched.

"Sucks to be you guys, I've always said that. I like my simple life", Kankuro replied; he finished wiping the glass and poured the guys some orange juice and told the kitchen that they were to get the usual for customers NIKU which went to show how much they ate there; they could never be bothered to cook anything unless it was ready made or instant.

"So what are you guys going to do? You going to do it or not?" Kankuro asked, getting more and more interested at the prospect of his best customers being in trouble.

"Well, we are going to have to – we got it from the Head Guy himself; how are we supposed to get out of that?"

"I have no idea – I'm my own boss so I haven't ever been in that kinda predicament".

"Now see!" Kiba almost yelled, "This is why you are rubbish to talk to about these things".

"I'm good when it comes to advice about women – oh wait; you guys aren't getting any are you?"

"You're a tosser Kank", Kiba spat, glaring at him. Naruto chuckled to himself; he might as well laugh at the truth because complaining just made him sound like a moron, well, just like Kiba. The food arrived pretty quickly, as it usually did, and Naruto enjoyed listening to Kankuro and Kiba talk about there estranged relationships whilst eating his bacon sandwich. His mind began to drift and soon he began to feel dizzy.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah dude?"

"I'm feeling kinda dizzy".

"Oh shit", Kiba said. "Okay I'll take you outside okay – Kank watch our stuff, okay? We're not done".

"Sure thing guys", he replied; his curiosity was evident.

Naruto stood outside and inhaled and exhaled the air deeply for a few minutes. He closed his eyes for some time and then shook his head slightly. "I think it's the medication doing this to me".

"Instead of...?"

"Yeah", Naruto replied. "As soon as this assignment is done, I'm gonna request for some time off on a holiday. I think I deserve it coz I haven't had time off in ages".

"Well yeah, you should. I'll help anyway I can", Kiba looked as though he had calmed down. "Come on, let's go back in".

"Yeah", Naruto nodded.

Kankuro was waiting for them when they arrived back – the pub wasn't very crowded. "What's going on?"

"Ahh nothing important. You need to get back to telling me about this lady friend of yours", Kiba said with a gleam in his eyes. Kankuro raised his eyebrow slightly but continued the conversation anyway. Naruto stayed sat down, shivering every now and again. It was still something he hadn't got quite used to and he knew he blew it out of proportion but admitting he was scared just made him sound like a total coward. He shook his head slightly, downed the rest of his juice and poked Kiba.

"Come on, we better get back home; we have to sort out our plan for tonight and all the bills that we got this morning", Naruto said, sounding disgruntled.

"Please can we have a bit longer? Kank hasn't even got to the good bits yet!"

"Fine, wait there and I'll go get the car. I'll be back in a few minutes; a nice little stroll should rid my head of a few worries", Naruto smiled slightly as he got up, waved slightly in goodbye to Kankuro and walked out of the pub.

"You know something Kiba?"

"What?"

"I swear that kid's gay".

Kiba spat out his orange juice on to the counter, causing a certain barman to get slightly irritated. Kiba apologised profusely and grabbed a cloth to help clean up the spillage.

"W-why d-do you think that?" Kiba asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Well he never joins in on our conversations about chicks; he doesn't brag about anybody he's slept with; he doesn't seem to care that he had no sex life – okay that's not something that makes him homo or anything but a straight man tends to complain more when he's not getting any if I'm being stereotypical – and he just doesn't seem to be interested in women".

"Well, that all sounds a little farfetched to me", Kiba replied sounding uncertain – the idea was beginning to turn some cogs in his head which turned more and more and it was starting to become quite annoying. "If he was gay, he would have told me by now; I mean he told me about the –" Kiba stopped himself before revealing Naruto's secret. "Well, all I know is that he doesn't mind as much as me that our job takes up more time than we would like; he's content with cereal and I'm kinda content with just jerking off".

"Okay too much info there then Kiba but I get your drift – you two are too close for that. But still, it's a little fishy; it may be something that even he hasn't picked up on yet".

"Well I know he's had sex with women; I mean he lost it before I did".

"Really?" Kankuro smirked at Kiba who told him to kindly fuck off. "But why don't you ask him later? He could be leading a whole secret life".

"Unlikely – he's always with me", Kiba muttered.

"That sounds very gay Kiba", Kankuro said, chucking the dirty slightly orange coloured cloths in to the sink.

"Well Kiba is quite camp I admit", the voice of Naruto sounded behind them; he walked up to the two, swinging the hoop of the keys around his finger and he yelled at Kiba to hurry up and follow him. Kiba waved at Kankuro who nodded and sighed at the pair – he actually thought that the two were most likely to end up a couple if the two didn't see any action soon. He walked to the back of the bar and out of sight.

Kiba had to jog slightly to catch up with Naruto, who walked off before Kiba had left the pub.

"Naruto wait!" Kiba whined.

* * *

The girl awoke feeling absent-minded; she was blindfolded, gagged and she wanted to struggle but she was tied up tight on to a soft surface, something that felt like the mattress of a bed – she had no idea where she was, what time or day it was, nor how long she had been there. She couldn't even tell if it was light outside. Her stomach rumbled – had she not been fed? But captors don't feed the captive do they? The longer she remained conscious, the more her nerves rose until she was petrified; she couldn't remember anything that had happened since she was stood under that lamppost in the empty street – and the fear returned.

What had she been subjected to? She couldn't feel any pain; she couldn't feel most parts of her body; she felt numb – maybe it was with fear? She didn't want to imagine what she had been put through, and what was to come; now she was awake she was sure that she would be subjected to torturous acts; her mind began reeling, thinking of the worst until she heard people enter the room. She hushed her breath and remained silent.

She could distinctly make out voices coming from a far corner of the room but not what they were saying; did they know she was awake? She remained as still and as silent as possible; she didn't know what was happening until she heard footsteps approach; creaking on the wooden floorboards and she felt her heartbeat increase until there was a warm breath in her ear; she wanted to scream until she heard the voice of one of her captors and she listened intently to the words he was speaking.

"Listen to me", the husky voice whispered in her ear, "I want you to relax; we aren't going to hurt you. However, we do need you to cooperate with us; we saved your life but we can't let you know who we are and we won't let you get hurt by the person who tried to kill you. But we need you to just wait another day here before we release you. And under these rules we will let you go unscathed – do you understand me?"

The girl nodded, still scared yet somehow relieved. They weren't her killers and they saved her; but there was something sinister behind that voice, something she just couldn't quite grasp. She wanted to speak, but when she tried, the gag made her almost throw up.

"Don't try to speak – we can't let you. Just one more day young lady and you are free, hopefully from harm". The captor stood up and walked away. She felt odd and she didn't know what to do; what was she supposed to do? She heard the voices yet again whispering on the other side of the room and she didn't know what to feel; did it mean she was safe as long as she followed what they asked? Her mind drifted to her family and she began to cry slightly and silently – how worried they must be and she felt so ashamed of what she had put them through – and hopefully she could return to them soon. She didn't want to think of them anymore; she wanted to return to her dreamless unconscious state. And that's when she felt cloth on her face and she slumped; once again insentient.

* * *

Naruto slammed the front door after Kiba had entered the apartment; he threw his keys at the wall and he screamed in anger. He kicked the table with the letters on by the door and he followed a lesser annoyed but still pissed off Inuzuka in to the kitchen. Naruto shut the curtains from the dark sky and looked at the time; it was later than he thought.

"What the fuck?" Kiba yelled at nothing.

"A fucking ticket for no reason and then we get congestion charged; you get in to a fight with the fucking officer who takes you to the station and I had to bail you out and that cost fuck loads as well. And we have all these bills! Kiba – we are fucked unless we find something good tonight". Naruto started slamming drawers, feeling trapped in a cage of anger with nowhere for it to go.

"Well how about we just order a pizza and talk it over?" Kiba answered, searching through the cupboards and finding nothing; he was doing his best to calm down, thinking as rationally as he could. The afternoon had not been good and he knew that Naruto was going to explode soon from the look on his face.

"Food? You are thinking about food now?!"

"Yes I'm hungry".

"Kiba", Naruto said as calmly as he possibly could during his rage, "We are broke – we are not going to be eating for weeks! We need to sort out the bills and the finances now to see how we are going to cope with these new payments".

"Why the fuck have I got to help when everything is addressed in your name?" Kiba replied reproachfully, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Because you fucking live here as well and you have to pay your share as well!"

"I don't see why it's in your name though!"

"Because I'm more responsible than you".

"The fuck you are!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, jumping up from his chair and staring in to his roommates blue eyes, usually so warm were now as cold as ice. The two looked daggers at each other; the rage of what the afternoon had caused them was now turned on each other.

"Believe it or not Kiba I am – I'm always the one bailing you out of trouble and it's been that way for years".

"Well Naruto – did you happen to forget a period of – I dunno – two fucking years when you did nothing except get yourself in trouble and almost expelled from school? Huh? Who was picking up the pieces of you then?"

"I had a fucking good reason for that - I was going through hell!"

"Doesn't give you the excuse to say that I'm the fucked up irresponsible kid – you are! With your fucked up family; your fucked up health, your fucked up personality and attitude! Don't you start on me about anything to do with my responsibility – I've been through shit as well".

"This isn't a fucking competition Kiba – we just need to get this shit sorted before we are living on the fucking streets – you don't ever seem to have a care in the world about it; caring about nothing but sex!"

"I didn't ask you to take care of the finances at all did I? And I'm not fucking obsessed with sex! At least I've had something this past fucking year! You know why you aren't getting any? Because you're a fucking gay!" Kiba stared at his roommate who seemed to falter slightly.

"What?" he whispered.

"You are gay – it's fucking obvious; the signs are there and you didn't even tell me! Fuck even Kank knows!" Kiba didn't know what was going on – his mouth was saying things he didn't want to say. "And I don't want to fucking live with a fucking man-fucker thanks", he spat.

Naruto looked at Kiba and said nothing. He reached for his keys, coat and wallet. His phone was tucked in his pocket and he went for the door.

"Fuck you Kiba – you know what? Maybe you're right? Maybe I am gay? But you know what? If I was, I would have told you; because you were my best friend and because you're my best friend I decided to let you have more fun and less trouble by taking on our finances; so you wouldn't have to worry so much because every time you do, you get ill. Now I'm going out to do our job and I hope you come off your fucking pedestal of straightness soon and realise that we are in deep shit and all I'm trying to do is fix it – and all you are doing is making it worse". Naruto threw on his coat and walked out of the door. He didn't want to even see Kiba's face; he ran to the car so he wouldn't have to talk to him. He was so mad he couldn't believe it; Naruto breathed deeply as he began to drive the car to his destination; they had never, ever had a fight of that scale before and he wondered just what he was going to do now.

It was a minute or so after he had gotten in the car that Naruto realised he was too angry to drive – and that a walk would probably prove beneficial to his sanity. He parked the car quite a few blocks from the apartment and knew the way to the spot wouldn't be too long a journey by foot.

Naruto buttoned his coat up tight – it was another cold night but at least it wasn't raining. He walked along; the streets were empty but a lot of people were afraid to come out after dark since the murders started in the district. He was unsure about what he was going to find, if anything, in Chidori District Five; the murderer had to be stupid to return there because of all the people who were supposed to be monitoring it; moving people temporarily away, shutting down businesses etcetera.

Yet as he rounded the corner and entered the number Five district of Chidori, he found the place to be surprisingly empty – Naruto could see that houses were inhabited and that the district was not being monitored at all. The businesses did look empty though, but shops weren't open at that time anyway and the bars were closed because no one wanted to visit a murderer-inhabited area. Naruto tucked his hands deeper in to his pockets and with a deep breath continued down the district; he checked down back-alleys, corners of roads and doorways before he reached the last recorded place of the latest girl to have disappeared; her hair had been found at the scene and she had been reported missing by her parents which was some apparent link to the murders. Strangely enough, Naruto's feelings of fear hadn't kicked in and he was feeling pretty relieved that the job was going easier than he had expected.

It was then that Naruto thought he heard voices.

Curious he began to silently search for where they were coming from; it sounded like a guy and a girl and they were arguing slightly; the tones of their voices heated somewhat. Naruto could hear the voices become slightly louder and he knew he was getting closer to them; maybe it was something related, maybe not – but he would be damned if he didn't check something potentially important out; they needed money after all.

Naruto finally reached an alleyway – it was slightly lit up by one light from the back of a business; there were dustbins loitering by the wall, some overturned; the contents stretching across the floor; rats were darting around attempting to find a meal and there was smoke coming up from an air vent from the underground giving the alleyway an even creepier feeling t it. Naruto stood at the top of the alley, just in sight distance of the pair of voices; he could see a dark haired man talking to a fair-haired woman; he was unsure what to make of it but he found it disturbing that the girl looked a lot like some of the other victims that had been found around the area – and the guy looked pretty suspicious himself.

Naruto put two and two together just as he watched in horror as the guy got out a knife and shoved it through the woman's throat; he stood back and watched as the blood spurted everywhere on to the floor, somehow managing to miss him completely. He removed the knife and watched as she dropped to her knees and crashed to the floor; the pile of blood oozing quickly in to a massive puddle, mixing with the disgusting liquids and the rubbish on the alley floor. He quickly stepped back so as not to get anything on his shoes. The man dusted himself down slightly before he heard a gasp from behind him; he turned around quickly to see a blonde stood at the end of the alley – rooted to the spot in horror at what he had seen.

_Shit, he saw me. _

_Oh shit, he's seen me! _

- - - - -

Well next chapter will hopefully be up soon! I'm enjoying this, aren't you? :D Well please leave reviews in the box by the door and pick up a ticket from the raffle of dreams on your way out xx


	3. Chapter 3

**ALOHA!!! How is everyone? Are you good? Wow, took longer to write than I thought :P its been too long since I've been on this site. But at least my exams are over and I can go back to being obsessed with story writing again! Lol xD I wish I wasn't in a life-changing part of my educational life, or I would have finished all my stories by now (okay probably not but I would be at least further in them :P). But anyway guys, enjoy the read!!! **

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Three

The dark haired individual slowly stepped toward the blonde reporter who was frozen to the spot in fright; Naruto wanted to yell, wanted to scream, wanted to run but he couldn't do any of the options. What was going on? As he continued to approach, Naruto began to pick up on some of the features of the killer; paler skin than the moon; the darkest eyes he had ever seen and a finely sculptured body – his heart beat increased further; the closer he got, Naruto noticed he could not see the knife. Where was it? Where was it?

The killer walked slowly over to his witness; after all, chasing him would cause him to be alarmed and to start running which he could not afford to happen. As he took every collected step closer to the blonde; he began to take in his strong characteristics; his erratic blonde hair, his cheeks tinged slightly pink from the picking up winds, eyes of brightest blue that were tearing slightly from the cold and a lean muscular body he could see despite hidden under layers of clothing – there was something about him that was enticing; it was a pity it was the end for him.

It felt like an age but soon they were stood next to each other, no more than an inch apart – the killer was taller, stronger than him and Naruto looked up in to his eyes to see some hidden warmth in the black orbs of the killer, something that he was not expecting to see; their eyes lingered together for a few more seconds before Naruto closed his, preparing for his eminent death.

However no blow ever came; no sharp knife thrust in to him: he opened his eyes to see what the raven was actually doing when he felt cloth pressed against his mouth; his nose inhaled a fragrance he couldn't comprehend; his legs began to shake beneath him; his eyes dropped shut. He felt his last moment of consciousness leave him with a curious look in the eyes of the killer, who caught the falling blonde pressing in to him, picked him up and carried him off from the scene and in to the night.

Naruto stirred from where he was resting on a comfortable surface; he attempted to rub his eyes when he realised his hands were handcuffed together. He looked at them oddly, wondering why they were there – and then in an instant he remembered what had happened; the noise, the darkness, the couple arguing, the knife, and the blood... the blood... Naruto shuddered.

"Don't worry, its just blood memory", a voice called from a near distance; "Even I went through that at the beginning". Naruto turned his eyes to look around the room; it was elegantly styled; cream walls, highly finished furniture and he was lying on a four poster bed made for royalty. He looked to see that at the very edge of the large bed, was the man from the memory himself. The raven-haired individual was casually sat at the end of the bed, facing him, throwing a coin up in the air and catching it when it fell; he had a slight smirk on his face that made Naruto feel, oddly as it sounded, a little less fearful.

"Please don't shout or scream – it's a waste of time coz no one will hear you here who's willing to let you go", the man replied, his smirk growing. Naruto almost scowled back.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Oh nervous are we?"

"I just saw you stab a defenceless woman in the throat so forgive me if I'm a little shaken up", Naruto recoiled slightly as the memory again returned to haunt him.

The man muttered something unintelligible. "And your point is?"

"That means you're a murderer and I don't talk to murderers".

"You knew that beforehand yet you still replied to me. Still I'm impressed, you haven't been out of it for that long. You've only been here for a little under an hour", the man smirked more. When Naruto didn't reply he pressed on. "What's your name?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me obviously".

"Well I'm not telling you".

The guy before him raised his eyebrow, taking something out of his pocket that looked familiar to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, a real live reporter of the media working a mass murder case file that happens to lead him to stumble on the person actually committing the crime – well isn't that something? You write for the Times; I remember reading something about your team's investigating and some of your other pieces too".

Naruto glared at him confused; he wasn't dead and he was having a conversation with a murderer about his occupation; the raven was holding his ID. "If you knew about me then why did you ask?"

"Start some kind of conversation I guess – who knows how long I'll keep you here".

Naruto's heart almost stopped. "W-what? Are you n-not going to kill me?"

The man continued to smirk at his captive witness; "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be sat here with me talking about this right now".

"So why keep me alive?"

"There's something about you that is almost familiar which I find intriguing. So I'm going to keep you around for a while".

"So that's a hurrah for me then", Naruto answered sarcastically; the banter between seemed somehow quite natural as if they had been friends for some time. It didn't make any sense and the burden of thinking too much was starting to make his head hurt – unless it was whatever was on that cloth the knocked him out hurting his brain.

"Okay so how does this all work out exactly?" Naruto asked his silent abductor.

"I have no clue myself but this room here is yours for your stay, however long that is. But some rules are obvious, like no communication outside and no leaving. I'm leaving those handcuffs on you by the way" – Naruto looked down to the cuffs on his wrists, he had forgotten they were there – "I can't let you do too much; I'm not exactly going to let you spill my secret am I?"

"I guess not", Naruto replied sarcastically. This wasn't exactly the typical hostage situation he had envisioned; where he would have to submit to his master, always fearing about what's going to happen next and whether his life was in the balance. Apart from the handcuffs and the banned from leaving the house rule, it was like Naruto had earned himself the break he was planning to ask Jiraiya for – this way was just cheaper, a little scarier and not so average. It was strange that he seemed to be almost comfortable in talking to a man that had so brutally murdered a woman in front of his eyes.

"What's your name? And why are you killing people?" Naruto asked the stranger; who slowly turned to look at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha – no point in lying, its not as if you are going anywhere", he replied, almost sighing, "And killing is my hobby – you'd probably find my actual job quite morbid as well".

"You call killing your hobby?"

"Well actually it's more like a mission. But I'm a part-time coroner as well".

"You're a coroner?"

"I did state it was a little morbid did I not?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was trying not to laugh. "And its not exactly funny – I'm just good at dealing with dead people".

Naruto snorted and laughed aloud; he didn't know why he was laughing so much – he just found it so funny.

"Right then", Sasuke muttered to himself, his eyebrow still raised at the hysterical handcuffed guy before him.

"Oh that's classic", Naruto said, trying to wipe a tear from his eye without hitting himself in the face.

Sasuke smirked as the blonde began to calm down; Naruto began to look around the room again.

"It's a pretty big house here, do you live here alone?"

"No I live with my brother Itachi and my cousin Sai. But Itachi's not too thrilled that I spared you so don't piss him off, he's not afraid to kill you himself".

Naruto nodded silently.

"Right well, are you hungry? I could go find you something to eat – oh and also to mention, all exits are password locked out and there are no phones here except our mobiles and if you do plan to try and escape, I do have a knife on me", Sasuke listed, flashing his signature smirk that Naruto was starting to get fed up of seeing already. Naruto nodded again and flashed him a sort of quirky half smile which momentarily stunned Sasuke but he regained his composure quick enough.

He was starting to like this guy.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands to lift him off the bed so the blonde didn't fall over and cause himself any more embarrassment. He took him by cuff outside of the room and in to the grandiose hallway towards a marble staircase. Naruto's eyes widened – he wasn't used to such an extravagant house, having lived in the heart of the city all his life.

The décor was lavish; expensive paintings hung on the highly finished walls, a decorative crystal chandelier hung above their heads, in the hall. Naruto walked along, astounded by the extent of the architecture and the design - having grown up in rough-living conditions, he was amazed that people could live in such amazingly designed houses. And then those people ending up becoming murderers.

Naruto sighed - life really was unfair.

Sasuke looked back at the face of the blonde - his face lit up in amazement and darkened by exasperation; a generally confused expression followed soon after. Sasuke wondered about the blonde and what connections he had to his hazy blood-soaked memories. Naruto wasn't the only one who was confused.

Eventually, they reached the kitchen. It was hi-tech; the latest machines linked everywhere and of a unusually modern standard for such an old house. Naruto looked towards Sasuke, wondering what he was supposed to do. Sasuke let go of the handcuffs and started rummaging through the cupboards to find some food.

"Ramen okay for you? Looks like Sai hasn't been shopping yet", the raven answered.

"Yeah, I like ramen", Naruto grinned. He was starving after last night meaning he didn't eat anything and though he didn't have a clue what time it was, he was ravenous enough as it was. Naruto watched as Sasuke prepared the food, wary of the knife Sasuke got out of the cupboard. Only when Sasuke had put it away, did Naruto breathe easy again.

"You know, you are pretty good for a hostage", Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto.

"Well, you know, I am technically doing my job".

"Really? How?"

"I was supposed to check out Chidori District Five for clues that may lead to the murderer and I managed to find my way right in to your hideout".

"But you are trapped and at my beck and call", Sasuke replied.

"Indeed", Naruto said, averting his eyes, feeling more uncomfortable than he had all morning - what the hell did that mean?

"Here, have something to eat; and you know there is nothing in it because you saw me make it", Sasuke said, handing the bowl to Naruto. Naruto stared at it in front of him before turning to his captor.

"Um, I may not be the cleverest person in this room, but", Naruto said, Sasuke watching him as he slurped noodles, "But you've cuffed me and that means I can't eat it".

"I know", Sasuke said, looking at him. "I'm just eating mine first and watching you suffer because I know you are so hungry".

"Oh so not only are you a kidnapping murderer, but you're a SADISTIC kidnapping murderer", Naruto replied, his eyes narrowed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he had previously thought.

"Well, I have to have a bit of fun with you don't I?" Sasuke answered, "Otherwise this is going to get so boring very soon and then I will have to kill you".

Naruto gulped.

Sasuke continued to slurp his noodles. "But not until I've figured out what it is that makes me so nostalgic when I look at you".

Naruto said nothing, but opened his mouth as Sasuke fed him some noodles. He looked at Sasuke and began to think.

_He's not connected to that is he? Please say he's not. _

Sasuke looked at the blonde and noticed that a considerable amount of light from his eyes had left, and Sasuke felt a slight twinge in his stomach. It was confusing to see that the two felt some kind of connection despite the unusual circumstances. He wondered what the blonde suddenly thought about to make him appear almost melancholic.

After feeding him all the ramen, Naruto was dragged back up to his room where he would be 'staying' as opposed to using the words 'held captive'. Sasuke sat with Naruto in the room, randomly asking the blonde questions and getting some thrown back at him in return.

Even if Naruto wasn't enjoying himself, Sasuke felt it good to talk to someone the way he was; he never really got to talk to that many people because of fear of his secret - Naruto had seen him live in action already and was still alive and talking to him (granted he had no choice). But Sasuke sensed that there was something between him and the blonde in front of him, something that was unlike anything he had ever felt with any other person before. It was a strange phenomenon and one that Sasuke was more inclined to continue towards. And the sense of familiarity also made him prone to press the blonde until he got his answers, no matter how long that would take.

Naruto felt almost like he was in a dream - it wasn't exactly what you called a typical situation with the two of them sat talking. They seemed to skirt around the issues that had brought them together - killing and captivity - and were just talking about the average things in life, hobbies, interests and favourite things. Naruto also described his job to Sasuke though he knew he earned little back about the raven's. Time passed rather quickly and before they both realised, it was dark outside.

Both of them then suddenly jumped as a loud bang sounded down the stairs; Sasuke looked stunned and turned to look at Naruto, who had fear gracing his features.

"Okay listen, I'm sure its nothing but just stay here, have this book", Sasuke said, throwing a book from the table near the back of the room, on to the bed. Sasuke crawled on to the bed towards Naruto and undid his handcuffs. Naruto looked more confused than before.

"Well, you couldn't survive a drop from windows that I've locked and I'm also going to bolt the door. Just read the book like a good boy, okay? I think you'll find it most entertaining". Sasuke smirked once more at the blonde who still looked like he hadn't a clue what was going on before he exited the room; Naruto hearing the locks turn from where he was still sat in a daze.

Now he wasn't even handcuffed, but weirdly, Naruto didn't even want to leave. It had only been a day and Naruto felt more relaxed since the case of the murders of the women started and he realised that he was going to be working it. Now, despite sitting in the murderer's hideout, he felt more at peace than ever. He looked down at the book that was in front of him and realised it was one of the ones he was talking about earlier, _The Doomsday Conspiracy _by an author called Sidney Sheldon. He smirked down at the book, picked it up and turned to the first page of the story; _the witnesses standing at the edge of the field were staring in horrified silence, too stunned to speak. The scene that lay before them was grotesque, a primeval nightmare dredged up from some deep, dark depths of primitive man's collective unconscious…_

"Oh how this seems so much more understandable now", Naruto muttered under his breath as his eyes continued to glance at the words, turning the pages and becoming more absorbed in the book, not even remembering where he was and what had happened in the past twenty four hours.

Sasuke reached the biggest office downstairs, farthest away from where he had left Naruto to see Itachi had returned home, sitting in his personal study. Bowing his head, he nodded slightly towards his brother before walking over, standing in front of the desk and asking what the problem was.

Itachi turned in his chair to face his younger brother. The shadows of the room blocked his appearance. "Tonight's the night Sasuke, we have to let her go. Our job is done for now. Well, it would have been had you not brought that reporter back with you", Itachi wasn't shouting, he didn't even sound angry, the tone of his voice that was so familiar to him just stabbed Sasuke at his mistake. The underlying words were drifting across his mind.

_You should have killed the reporter._

Sasuke stared in to the distance. _But he wasn't involved, how could he? It was the first time that had ever happened. What was he supposed to do?_

Sasuke shook his head fiercely and looked at Itachi. "What's done is done now brother. I can keep him here forever, he doesn't seem to mind. Plus, there is something about him…"

"Yes I know little brother, I sense it too. For now, he can stay alive, but you know what you must do if the time comes Sasuke, as much as I know you want to fight it, he can _not_ stay here forever".

Sasuke said nothing in response. 

"We have closed this case now, it will be fine. Just concentrate on the next one. The boy doesn't seem to be causing any hindrance for now. As soon as he does will be when he dies, understand?"

Sasuke nodded at his brother.

"Call Sai, he can take care of the remainder of this case. He knows where to drop her. Sasuke, I'm keeping you in research for now, in case more mistakes are made. You can take care of our little prisoner too, that is your duty for now. Now leave me be and report back to me tomorrow where I can update on the latest".

Itachi turned his chair away from Sasuke and stared out at the lights of the city that he could see in the distance. Sasuke turned on his heel and left the study.

He bumped in to Sai just outside, stared at him and left; there was no point in telling him anything when he was about to see Itachi himself. He walked back up the stairs to return to Naruto. This was probably the best thing that could have happened, he now had someone other than his relatives to talk to, someone who could provide a little boredom relief, someone that may just help in ways he couldn't even begin to think about now. Plus, the blonde didn't seem to mind as much as he made out.

_Itachi, you are wrong. I think this boy may prove more useful than you think._

- - - - -

Reviews would be so pleasant, I haven't seen one in so long :( but hopefully this will reel some in! :D Beezelneff has been so bored recently =.= sayonara guys, I'll hopefully be back with a new chapter soon xD xx


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys how's it hanging? I'm well in to this story at the moment, it's all I can do not to be completely overwhelmed by what I want to get from this idea :D its one of my favourite ideas, but then again I do love all of my ideas :) though coz I have been so out of practice with all my ideas, I keep having to read over all my posted chapters to remember what I have already written and then sync my brain in to remembering every idea I have had and where it goes. It's annoying process, but I do it for you :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter xx**

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Four

Kiba woke up that morning knowing full well that his sleep was as uneasy and unfulfilling as of he hadn't slept at all. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall towards Naruto's. He knocked quietly on the door and when he didn't hear any noise, he opened to see that the room was exactly the same as when he left it the last morning.

He sighed. That meant he still hadn't returned from the job.

Of course he was beating himself up about it - the hurt he had seen in Naruto's eyes as he yelled and complained that he didn't have any burdens - he even mentioned the incident from years ago that he knew still affected Naruto every day, of course it still would.

He really was an idiot.

Kiba punched the wall and felt the retribution of pain as his knuckles throbbed. He got ready for work silently. On leaving the house, he remembered that Naruto had taken the car and that he would have to walk. He sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. There wasn't any movement in the apartment, no noise, no crunch of cereal from Naruto, no wait for the bathroom and no sign of life all morning that was devoid because of Naruto's absence. It was an almost painful experience to feel that that's what life without Naruto would be like. Kiba placed his hands in his pockets and began the walk to the office, staring at the ground and staying lost in his thoughts.

Arriving at the office was weird enough, usually he and Naruto took the car. Walking up the steps by himself, without the chatter with his best buddy only began to make his nerves feel worse. He walked to Naruto's office to see that Naruto hadn't stopped by and wasn't in yet. Shaking his head, his worst suspicions that something had happened to Naruto when he was out investigating last night were only strengthening. He walked up to Jiraiya's office as he knew he was going to want to know what had happened.

He tentatively knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Ino looking somewhat ruffled. Jiraiya looked slightly hot sat his desk, smoking a pipe.

"HEY! How'd it go last night?" he asked, relighting his pipe, a smile on his face was evident.

"Well…"

"Nothing?"

"Well…"

"So something?"

"Can I explain everything that happened before you get mad because I'm really worried about Naruto".

"Why? Kid's old enough to take care of himself isn't he?"

"Well…"

"Can't you say anything else?" Jiraiya was noticeably starting to get a little irritated.

"Me and Naruto had a big fight yesterday, I stayed in our apartment and Naruto went to check out the District by himself. He hasn't come home and he hasn't been here, the car's gone and I'm starting to get worried that he may have got himself in some trouble that he can't handle. He's also-"

"So the kid is missing?"

"Yeah".

"What time did he go investigating?"

"It must have been some time after ten o'clock".

Jiraiya looked sombre.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Jiraiya puffed on his pipe and pulled out a copy of the day's newspaper. "Read the cover".

NEW BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED IN CHIDORI DISTRICT FIVE. _The body is that of a young woman, blonde, Caucasian, a stab wound to the throat. Coroner reports that the victim in question was murdered in the late hours of the night. _

Kiba stared blankly at the paper, before ever so slowly turning his attention to Jiraiya. Quick as a wink, he threw the paper on the floor and ran out of the office.

Waiting until the clatter of footsteps were no longer reaching his ears, Jiraiya got out of his chair and walked over to where his employee had dropped the paper, picked it up and folded it neatly. He puffed his pipe a few more times before he sighed, staring at the headline.

"Damn".

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning, feel lethargic for some reason. He shivered slightly from the cold air that was circulating through the room, yawned and blinked several times. He noticed that Sasuke was sat on the other side of the room, on a chair, reading the newspaper of the firm he worked for.

"Huh", he uttered, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking and placing the cup back down on the desk. He turned the page and then looked up, noticing that the blonde he had so casually kidnapped the other day was awake.

"What's going on?"

"They've reported news that they have found a body in Chidori District Five", Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can I read it?" he asked.

"When I'm done, wait your turn", Sasuke said, his smirk lingering across his features. Naruto rolled his eyes again and began sulking. He was fed up of being treated like a second class citizen all his life - though at the present time could see why. He was a victim to abduction after witnessing a crime he really wished he hadn't seen.

Then again, if he hadn't, he would have woken up knowing full well that he had to go to work.

Naruto laid back against the pillows of his bed again, his mind drifting back to the image of the woman; the sudden loss of light in her eyes; the way she desperately tried to take breath when realising the knife was in her throat; how the blood spurted from her wound as her body pumped blood around her body, trying to keep her alive. He closed his eyes only to see the vision of her lifeless ones. It was an image his mind would never let him forget.

"You thinking about her by any chance?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the room.

"That obvious huh?"

"Well I did mention her - only an idiot would start to think about her. Don't worry, she was a stupid bitch anyway".

"How DARE you say that about someone you killed?" Naruto half-shouted at Sasuke, shooting a glare at the raven haired killer.

"Well, simple really. I knew what she was like, I knew what she had done. It was in everyone's best interest to see her dead".

Naruto was speechless. He really had no idea how the Uchiha could say such words.

"Give me the paper, so I don't have to look at you", Naruto muttered.

"Well, you already knew I killed her, hell you saw it, so you shouldn't get so upset by it. You didn't know her. Men kill others all the time - imagine if you had to do several years war service, and imagine what you would have to do then. Its not like I get paid to mutilate people - its just my calling", Sasuke looked very deep in thought when he uttered those words which confused Naruto a bit more than usual. There was something else going on behind this then just random killing. She was picked for a reason.

What was really going on with this family?

Naruto picked the paper up that was thrown to him and began reading the article inside which linked directly to the latest murder. As he read, he began to think of his roommate and best friend.

_Kiba, what's going on with you right now?_

* * *

Kiba had been running for some time before he reached the police station; it was close by to work and he had only been talking to the police the day before. Despite his annoyance at the ticket, he was much more concerned about his best friend's life to care about a few notes of paper at that point.

The man who was on last night was still sat at the reception this morning. In his monotone voice, he said, "To pay a fine, you need to go to the desk on the third floor".

"NO!" Kiba breathed, "That's n-not why I'm h-here".

"Well what can I do for you sir?" The toneless voice was already beginning to grate on him.

"Where's the people leading the investigation in to the latest murders?! I really need to speak to them".

"I'll call them, and get them to send someone down. Is it of great importance?"

"Of course it fucking well is, why do you think I ran here?!"

"I didn't know that sir. I'm sorry. I will call them now".

The man pressed several numbers that he read from one of the various pieces of paper that was scattered around his desk. He eventually got hold of someone, a female from what Kiba could hear of the conversation. The man, after five or so minutes, put the phone down and turned to face Kiba again.

"Wait here, Detective Hinata will be down to meet with you in a short while".

"Good", Kiba said, straightening himself out and fanning his red face with his hand, taking deep gulps of air. His mind was racing more than his body could handle.

What had happened to Naruto? What was going to happen if he couldn't find him? How could he live with himself knowing those words he last uttered to him were filled with anger and reproachfulness? What if he never saw him again? It was something that was too unbearable to think about, though his mind continued to make him try.

"Mr Inuzuka sir?" the monotone man called.

"Huh?" Kiba turned around; he was so lost in his own thoughts that he had not noticed the arrival of the Detective.

She was a not a classic beauty but she was something; her hair was coloured blue, short, flicky at the ends; her skin lucid and her eyes seemed to resemble the strangest, most intriguing pearls. She was rather short for a police officer, but although Kiba could sense some kind of inner turmoil, she was a woman of strong character.

"Hello, I'm Detective Hinata Hyuuga of the Konoha Police Department. I am assisting my senior officers on the case of these most recent murders of Chidori District Five. Please come with me, you look like you could use a cup of tea and to get something off of your mind". Kiba smiled weakly - her voice was filled with a familiar type of kindness that was similar to Naruto's.

Kiba followed the officer in to the elevator - an invention he wasn't particular keen on - and continued to trail behind her awkwardly as she led him to a fairly large room with several people sat at desks and working with some rather technical computers.

"Have a seat over here", Hinata ushered to a seat behind a desk that was clearly hers. "Now what seems to be the problem? It appears to be very important".

"Yes, well, umm, I'm Kiba Inuzuka: I work for the Konoha Times and we were recently given permission to carry out our own investigations in to the murders of these girls in aid of the police".

Hinata nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly. "It was something that I feared might damage the investigation personally, but it was voted to be a strategy used in this case as there were so little leads. Anyway continue".

Kiba tried his best to breathe as he rushed to explain his reasons for being there. "Well me and my best friend were assigned the task of going to Chidori District Five at night time last night to do some investigating. However, after an argument regarding a ticket and our already lacklustre funds, he stormed out to do the search on his own - something I have been beating myself up about all night. I haven't heard from him since and as I read the news this morning of another murder, I believe that my friend may have witnessed something he was not supposed to have seen".

Hinata had been noting everything that he had been saying and on the last sentence turned to Kiba and nodded. "It does seem likely. We found something unusual at the latest scene that suggests that there was more than two people there, including the victim. This third party could have been your friend and that means he's in a lot of trouble".

Kiba's lips began to tremble slightly at the mention of the words.

"What was your friend's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki".

Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"S-say that again, please?"

"Naruto Uzumaki".

Hinata remained silent. She got up and walked over to another desk somewhere in the opposite corner, Kiba remained where he was. After finding what she was looking through amongst the paper, she brought back what looked like a photo frame.

"Is this him?" she handed him the photo. Kiba looked to see a compilation of photographs, some older, some more recent. It was definitely Naruto's family - he found the most recent picture and pointed it to Hinata, nodding. Who worked here that Naruto was related to?

"Shit", she muttered.

"What?"

She paused for a minute or so before replying; "I have to explain to my superior that his brother has gone missing and involved in a serial murder case".

Kiba's skin paled slightly, and he looked down to the floor. Naruto's brother? He forgot that he was working as a policeman now. He couldn't even remember the last time the two of them had spoken - then again, it was a long time since Naruto had talked to any of his siblings due to the recent issues. Apparently he was never good at lying to his siblings; Kiba had also witnessed it first hand when they were all at high school years ago.

Kiba looked up again to realise that Hinata was no longer in front of him; he examined his surroundings again to notice that he could not see her around the office at all. His nerves did not calm and suddenly jumped when he heard a yell so loud from the corridor that it silenced everything in the room; even the machines.

It was obvious Hinata had given Naruto's brother the bad news.

* * *

Naruto knew that he was living in a strange situation, but he didn't realise how much it really was strange. He had the ability to relax yet not the freedom to and it was a weird phenomenon. He found it almost peaceful as he no longer had to worry about the stressful issues that had taken such a heavy toll on his health the past few months of his life. However, he did feel bad that he was burdening Kiba in such a malicious way.

Kiba was the reason that Naruto could not completely stop worrying about the situation that he was in and that made him feel nervous more than anything that could happen to him at the hands of Sasuke - well, except his own death.

However, again as weird as it sounded, he felt that Sasuke would not kill him even when he acknowledged and remembered the reason he had spared his life in the first place. The two were becoming fast friends despite the unorthodox circumstances in which they met. They had several things in common, they had the same sort of sarcastic humour, liked similar films and books and also the most unusual of the connections was that they had the same view on life, and concepts unto which life should follow. Despite them not agreeing on the fact that Sasuke killing others was acceptable, they both agreed with the death penalty - hardly surprising in Sasuke's case - and a harsher legal and penal system (the part that surprised Naruto the most).

Sasuke had also been kind enough to move some of his games consoles and games in to Naruto's 'room' to provide some entertainment and also moved one of the many televisions in as well so Naruto could check the news.

"I know I can't leave this place, I just want to at least feel like I'm staying in touch with the world", Naruto had said to Sasuke, which made much sense. Sasuke felt a little bad that Naruto couldn't contact his friends and family - one of the subjects neither one wanted to bring up, that much was certain.

They had been in each other's company non-stop for over twelve hours at this point, and neither of them felt compelled to speak to the other about the reason why the two of them were indeed sat playing Mario Kart Wii in the room Naruto was currently staying in. In fact, though neither one would admit it, they were both enjoying each other's company and that they were both away from their jobs.

Sasuke was, however, kicking Naruto's behind at all the games that they had played that afternoon.

"You know what?! I will get better at these, and then I will beat you!" Naruto vowed, throwing the controller at Sasuke. Sasuke's reflexes were good enough that he dodged the controller without even looking at it, still concentrating on the game.

"I highly doubt that Uzumaki", Sasuke smirked, turning to him.

Naruto responded by sticking out his tongue.

There was a bang from downstairs - the seemingly normal signal that Itachi was home, from what Naruto had gathered.

"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes - I better get the update".

"Fine, you know where I'm waiting", Naruto grunted.

Sasuke walked out of the door from Naruto's room, along the familiar path to Itachi's study and was surprised to find that Sai was waiting for him outside.

"Itachi and I are to meet him tomorrow - a conscious him anyway".

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, in any case I can say that I am happy for you; you haven't been very good at talking to people, its something that we have all noticed over the years. The arrival of Mr Uzumaki has already made a difference in you. Just be careful not to show that to your brother too much - I doubt he will be happy", Sai uncrossed his folded arms and began to walk, with Sasuke next to him.

"New lead by any chance?"

"Oh yeah - and this one's a big one".

* * *

The girl arose to the smell of garbage and the pounding pain in her head. She rubbed her eyes from the sleep she had constantly been in for days and realised that she was back in the alley in which she remembered being in those days ago when she ran away. It was deserted; she could hear no voices, no sounds, nothing. It was daylight though, so she felt more at ease than if it were night.

_He let me go? Like he promised? _She was overjoyed.

She tried to get to her feet but realised that it would take some practice - she had not stood on her own two feet for some time now. She grabbed the nearest thing to her that would help her up. She needed to get in contact with her family.

In keeping with her promise, she already remembered the story in which she was going to tell, knowing that if she differed from it she would reach her demise. She reached the alley, with the help of the wall, and the memories continued to flood back. There was a payphone not far from where she was and she knew how to reverse the charges.

She reached the urine smelling payphone and dialled the numbers, eventually pressing in all the digits of her home number. She waited as it rung.

"Hello?" the tentative voice of her mother answered the phone.

"Mum?" she answered, knowing that tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Oh my God, darling is that you? Where are you? We've been so worried!" she heard her mother break down on the phone.

In amongst the tears, she managed to say the words, "I'm alright mum, I'm alright".

- - - - -

Reviews would be SWEET AS STARBURST! I want some Starburst now :P ah well, I will settle for any sweet thing you want to throw so Beezelneff can catch it in his evil grinning mouth :P Pray that I do not have a relapse and can get a new chapter up soon :D xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Desperately sorry…to all readers… I'M SLOW! It has taken me ages to just finish the chapter - as well as half of my other stories. I'm at university now which unfortunately has to take priority :( **

**But Woo! I'm loving the feedback from the reviews I've got from this story :D it makes me feel so good about myself and that kind of feeling is nice to feel considering my past history of depression. Makes me feel so much better that life can turn around for anyone, even me :) **

**On a less sentimental note, enjoy the latest chapter of my story and continue to boost my spirits with your lovely reviews :D xx **

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Five

Naruto felt so extremely nervous; it was unreal. He was finally feeling the feelings he was supposed to have felt when he was first kidnapped those few days ago. Sasuke had told him that he was going to have to meet Sai and Itachi. All he could think about was terror, immediately. Sasuke was a good guy as a whole; something that he had learnt from spending so much time with him, but he had an entirely different picture painted for his relatives; especially Itachi.

It was obvious that Itachi was in charge of everything that was going on in the Uchiha household. He heard the slams of the door when he returned from his day job; he saw flashes of anxiety in Sasuke's eyes every time he heard that noise. He noticed how Sasuke immediately always left him as soon as Itachi arrived home, to see him - as if ignoring him would result in some form of trouble.

And now he was going to have to meet him. And Sai.

Sai created immense curiosity in Naruto's mind; the guy was a paramedic from what Sasuke had told him, so what he was doing helping in the killing of others was a mystery to him. Sasuke always had worked with dead bodies so it was understandable in some way that he would become accustomed to them, but Sai's job was to help people stay alive - it just went completely against his occupation to even be involved at all in mass murder.

The whole thing was just too much for him, a newcomer, to comprehend. It was too strange.

Sasuke looked around at Naruto who was sat thinking to himself in the corner, on the window-seat. He hadn't wanted to disturb him when he had walked in just a few moments ago, so he stood pretending to read the paper, leaning against the door. He didn't want to pester the blonde so he ended up hating him. He wanted their time together to be fun.

He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that the meeting had been delayed a day because of something that had happened at the company that Itachi worked for at his day job. It meant that he had spent some more time with the blonde, got to know him a little better. But he had been worrying about the moment since he was told two days ago; he was hoping that the moment would never have to come but Itachi was adamant that Naruto meet him at one o'clock.

He was stupid. He was becoming attached to the blonde despite Sai's warning that he shouldn't. The time would eventually come where he would probably have to dispose of Naruto, as much as he didn't want to. Itachi was probably going to make the decision after he had met him. Perhaps that was what the blonde was thinking about - he was trying to find ways in which to keep himself alive.

Monitoring the blonde was surprisingly easy and more enjoyable than any of the tasks that he had done over the past few years of being part of a killing group. He had expected at least one attempt from the blonde to try and escape, but it looked like the blonde was enjoying himself more being here than whatever he did in his every day life and job.

Then again, Naruto had mentioned that his job involved publicising the latest killings, which he, Sasuke, was a part of.

The raven continued to read the paper to see that there was a small section devoted to a girl who was thought to have been taken and killed but was actually safe and sound. He smiled at that - there was some good in the world.

Sasuke was beginning to get bored of pretending to be interested in the paper and cleared his throat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked almost tentatively. It looked like the blonde hadn't heard him - he really was deep in thought.

"Naruto?" he repeated a little louder.

No answer.

Sasuke sighed, walked over and tapped Naruto on the arm. Naruto jumped about two foot in the air before turning around to see Sasuke staring at him, with a smile on his face.

"I scared you that much?"

"You have the ability to do many things Sasuke, I'm sure scaring small children will be one of them".

"Are you calling yourself a small child?"

Naruto paused. "Damn, I hadn't thought of that".

Sasuke laughed. There was some silence between them at that point. They both knew that the blonde meeting Itachi was weighing on both of their minds; a silence that was more uncomfortable then any since the blonde's arrival.

"Listen, Naruto", Sasuke said, sitting down next to him. "There is nothing to worry about with Itachi - just keep your answers short and sweet, compliment his ego a bit and don't ask questions about why we kill people and you'll be fine. Make it look like you're a needed person within this house".

"It's a lot to take in from a person who is related to Itachi to start making remarks about how to deal with him that he does himself. I don't want to be scared of him, like you are".

"Hey, I'm not scared of him!"

"You are; I've seen it in your eyes", Naruto looked a little apprehensive about admitting what he was thinking, of what Sasuke would do to him. Sasuke did not like the idea of Naruto being frightened of him for some reason.

"I'm not scared - Itachi has been looking after me for years ever since my parents-"

Sasuke stopped talking abruptly. He looked away from Naruto's eyes, and walked away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? What Sasuke? You can tell me - I'm not going to tell anyone". The blonde gestured to the invisible people in the room and walked over to sit by him, trying to look up at Sasuke's face which was bent looking at the floor.

"We have both been avoiding this conversation for a reason - I think it should stay that way".

"Our families are a big part of our lives - I admit that. But obviously, I need to know something about you if I am to meet yours. You will never meet mine, circumstances I think make that a fact", Naruto placed his finger under Sasuke's chin and forced the raven to look at him. "You need to tell me what I can and cannot say to your brother if you want me to live".

Sasuke's eyes were being forced to look straight in to Naruto's; he could see a shining assurance in the blue pools that made him want to say everything. He couldn't help it - he was becoming quickly infatuated with the blonde. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, take him away from his brother, from harm's way, and leave and never look back. He turned away to look down at the floor again, Naruto letting go of him.

It was also depressing that Naruto knew his life was in danger from just one little meeting.

"Okay - you wanna know? You really wanna know?" his voice sounded angry though his mood was the opposite; he looked up at the blonde.

Naruto nodded, again a flash of fear evident in his face.

"Naruto", Sasuke said, his voice a surreal sense of calm, staring back in to his eyes, "Naruto, I don't want you to be scared of me. I want you to know that I will never hurt you".

Naruto nodded again.

Sasuke didn't speak for a long time; it made Naruto think that he was never going to speak at all. Just when he was about to give up, tell Sasuke he didn't need to saying anything that he didn't want to, which was when Sasuke spoke.

"My parents were murdered when I was nine years old", Sasuke said. He was resting his chin on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees - staring straight ahead at him. There was half-contempt and half-sadness tinting Sasuke's voice. "The killer was never found. But I will never forget what happened when I walked in to their bedroom to see their mutilated bodies cut up on their bedroom floor - bl-blood splashed all over the walls, their c-carved and cut up organs spilling from their bodies. I threw up reacting to the smell alone. I never recovered from that experience. I still cannot forget the image no matter how much I try".

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who did not look as shocked as he thought he might. There was sadness, not pity in his eyes; sadness that, Sasuke deduced, he was linking back to a similar experience of his own. A tear even emerged down Naruto's face which made Sasuke feel guilty for causing it.

"I'm sorry", Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry, as even a simpleton like you can add up, it happened a long time ago", Sasuke smiled a little which made Naruto smile slightly as well. "Itachi and Sai have looked after me ever since. Sai's mother had died when he was born and his dad committed suicide afterwards because he couldn't deal with the heartbreak - so he came to live with us as well. We were a happy family; at least that's what I thought, though Itachi never really liked the family vibe. Then the incident happened - Sai was eleven when it happened and Itachi would have been sixteen. He looked after us from then on; adamant he could take care of all of us, even when the police and the social services were telling us he couldn't. Itachi can be very persuasive. In the end, they even found him a flat, a job and all sorts. When he was eighteen, he inherited his part of our family's fortune - including this house so we all moved here. I have lived here ever since. Now I'm twenty one, been part of this killing group since I was sixteen. Coroner since I was eighteen. I didn't kill anyone until I was nineteen; Sai didn't want me to ever start killing anyone, but Itachi pushed us both in the end". He said nothing for a while.

"Sounds to me like you never wanted to be part of this in the first place", Naruto announced in the silence.

Sasuke didn't reply for some time. "It wasn't that. I wanted to be a part of it; I wanted to claim my revenge for my fallen parents. I couldn't just let my family fight alone".

Naruto looked confused.

"How is killing innocent people fighting?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't reply at all.

"Okay then", projected Naruto's voice in to the silence.

"We are trying to find the people involved in the downfall of my parents, and their company", Sasuke said eventually. Naruto continued to stare at him; it sounded plausible but there was something still a little off about the statement.

Silence.

"Well, time for you to tell me about your family", Sasuke eventually spoke to the empty space.

Naruto looked apprehensive; he avoided looking at Sasuke.

"Would it be easier if I told you all about this after I've met your brother and cousin? I don't want to get in any kind of emotional state before then in case I blow it, and then end up getting in to a situation I can't handle. I will tell you about it later, if that's alright with you?" Naruto said after taking in a deep breath. He smiled at Sasuke who gave him a little smile back.

"Okay then, right. Let's get you ready for meeting with the family. I bought you some spare clothes so you can change out of those, and look neat".

"But don't I already look neat in this?" Naruto joked, gesturing at his outfit. Sasuke stifled a laugh and just shook his head.

Sasuke left the room so Naruto could change in peace. But there was still war raging in the reporter's head.

So much tragedy…why was there always so much tragedy…

"_This murder is linked to the first. They think there is a serial out there", Jiraiya announced to the members of the meeting. _

_He was rolling a piece of paper in to a ball, and screwing it up, playing with it. Meetings always bored the blonde. But on hearing those words, his attention immediately looked towards the Editor of their paper, and then towards Kiba, who looked a little guilty. When he caught the eyes of his best friend on him, the brunette looked away. _

"_What does he know that he's not telling me? Kiba…?" _

"_Here are the pictures released of them - so young. Its tragic. But tragedy makes headlines; it makes me sick to say so. But people need to be warned of the danger. And that's why we exist". Jiraiya's words made his stomach knot up most uncomfortably. _

_Shuffles of paper, as the notes of the meeting were being passed around, and Naruto could see what looked like images. His breathing was getting constricted._

"_Calm down, calm down. It's okay, it's okay", he told himself. _

_The pictures were placed in front of him. His eyes glanced down. _

_Young. _

_Blonde._

_Tanned. _

_Pretty._

_A blood-curdling scream sounded through the silent meeting room, and he knew it was him. The memories, the feelings, they were all flooding back. He had to get away from that picture. He had already pushed his chair back as far away as he could._

_He was going to be sick. He had to get away. _

_Thankfully, the toilets were just round the corner - a safe haven where he could be sick and get rid of that horrible, frightening feeling within him. He sat in the cubicle and he cried as he threw up. He wanted the memories to stop haunting him, but maybe they were retribution for the fact he didn't do enough…_

_A violent reaction. But if he had too violent a reaction…_

_Kiba had filled in what happened to him later on. _

_Tragedy… it just seemed to follow him everywhere. _

"Naruto? Naruto are you okay in there? Your taking a long time just to get changed aren't you?"

Snap back to reality.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second".

"Well, I made sure that we'd be early; last thing I want to do is keep Itachi waiting".

"Yeah". With a last ditch attempt of mind power, he pushed the feelings to the back of his mind for now. They would resurface later, but anything was better than having all of it blow up when he was facing the man that would make the decision to whether he lives or dies.

It was a bone-chilling thought.

Naruto did indeed feel smarter wearing what Sasuke had given him; a tie, a shirt. Hell it felt like work. He exited the room, Sasuke sighed and told him to follow. Naruto was given another tour of the house in a sense as they were now going in a completely different direction. New corridor, new stairs - that made three staircases that he had seen to the same floor! - and the atmosphere, even the lighting, felt much gloomier in this part of the house.

It was obvious that the oldest remaining member of this family lived down here.

Soon they stopped outside a door, it opened almost immediately and they were ushered in.

"Sit down, wait. Itachi had to attend to an important phone call but will be back shortly".

Naruto looked up at the new voice and realised that this was Sai. He did look a lot like Sasuke in a sense - though Sasuke could be deemed to be more attractive - but a person that seemed a little more monotonous in personality. He even moved in a boring fashion.

Then again, there was nothing but death and sadness in their family, so he could see the reasoning behind it.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Sai. Pleased to meet a conscious you", he replied with a small smile. "I'm sure you have been filled in on the meaning behind this meeting. Itachi wants to meet with you and see why you are still alive, and maybe whether you will be any use to us at all".

Sai was putting it in a discreet way but it was more along the same lines of his own thoughts - the decision whether or not he would be alive tomorrow. He was hoping he would be; he felt that otherwise his time with Sasuke would be cut too short and as weird as it sounded, he was beginning to care for the kidnapper.

The doors opposite those that they had entered slammed open and Naruto looked up to the sounds of footsteps approaching them at the table.

Itachi.

Naruto's mouth opened in shock - he had expected Sasuke's older brother to be more straight-backed, stuck up and evil looking. However, he looked just like an older version of Sasuke. He was cool-looking, with black choppy hair; his eyes looked like an almost red colour in the dark lights and he radiated confidence. He smirked at the blonde and that was what made Naruto sure he was related to Sasuke.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki. I've read your reports in the newspaper before - you have certainly gone up in the world from writing a small column in a local magazine to writing for a big shot newspaper that covers murders".

"Well, what can I say? Little bit of ambition can get you anywhere", Naruto replied.

The older brother looked at him with a thin-lined stare before the edge of his mouth curled slightly. "Similar opinion then".

Naruto glanced towards Sasuke to see that he still looked as tight-lipped as before; he wasn't going to be relaxed until the meeting was over.

There was silence as the four sat on the table; there was tea, coffee and several different cakes on plates that were set up for the event, but no one was touching them, talking or anything.

Naruto felt that sitting with these three murderers who were all related to each other was the most uncomfortable experience of his life.

"Well…" Naruto said, in an attempt to break the silence, ten minutes after Itachi first entered.

"Don't like silence Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I'm not the most fond of it, it's a little… uncomfortable", Naruto said, wishing with all his might at that point that he hadn't said anything at all.

"Well what wouldn't be uncomfortable about this? I mean, if you weren't alive then we would be as we normally would be", Itachi said as he grabbed a piece of carrot cake and began to rip small pieces of it and nibbled them.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled.

"What? I sent you on a job and you fucked it up", he glared at his younger brother, "We don't know you, Naruto so how can we trust you? Why should we continue to invest money in to your silence when killing you is more economical?"

Naruto was expecting cold treatment but this was having a bigger effect on his feelings then he thought.

"Itachi shut up!" Sasuke stood up and glared at his brother.

"Look, just because you think you can repent by saving one person then you are wrong Sasuke. Just 'cause he looks like some random other cold corpse on the slab that you've seen before". Sasuke slammed his hands on the table.

Sai looked concerned towards Naruto as well as the animosity between the brothers; obviously they weren't on good terms to begin with - Naruto probably only made things worse.

"As for what I do to earn money for this fucking house, its not a joke! So don't fucking talk about it like that! And don't yell at him, he's done nothing to you!" Sasuke said, pointing towards Naruto whilst looking straight at his brother.

"You brought him here, and made him all of our responsibility - if we get caught, our entire plan is going to fail and we've spent so long getting it together", Sai interfered.

"Sai, not in front of him", Itachi hissed, glancing briefly at the blonde guest.

There were stares and glares all around and Naruto could feel his heart beat raise.

_Shit, calm down. Everything is fine. _

"Maybe I should leave the room so you can talk as a family. I mean, I'm estranged from most of my relatives and they have no idea where I am so its not like I'm gonna be of use here".

Now that Naruto had begun talking, he just couldn't seem to stop. He could feel the eyes of all the dark-haired, pale-skinned males in front of him and he was the opposite in every possible way. Why should they keep him alive? What was he going to do, just sit in the house for the rest of his natural born days?

"I'm not going to interfere in to your plan, not because I'm trying to make sure I stay alive but because it isn't any of my business to try and destroy something you've worked so hard to build".

"Are you trying to say that you agree with us for killing other people?" Itachi asked inquisitively. Naruto paused for a moment; Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Say yes!" he mouthed - his eyes widened slightly in desperation. Sai and Itachi continued to look at Naruto. At that point the blonde wondered if whether winning the argument against Itachi was almost as important in making sure he stayed alive for Sasuke. Pride seemed to be everything in this family.

"No". Naruto replied. Dying with his conscious intact seemed more important to him than living a lie. Worse off, they could make him actually part of the group and that was something that was not an option for him. He wouldn't kill anyone.

"No?"

"No. I don't believe that killing is the right answer, I believe that everything can be settled by mediation. I don't believe in an eye for an eye".

More silence.

"Well, someone who speaks the truth is quite hard to find these days. But speaking the truth could get us in trouble. What is your view on promises? Break them and you pay?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, promise us that you won't tell anyone what we are doing and I think I'll let you live - for now anyway. Soon as you become a liability, your dead". Itachi gave another smirk before getting up and leaving through the doors he came through.

The others were still sat there at the table.

"Can I have a cake now?" Naruto asked Sasuke, a bid to change the cold atmosphere and also fill his rumbling stomach. He hadn't eaten all day due to his nerves.

Sasuke sighed and waved his hands exasperatedly. He didn't look at the blonde before he got up and started pacing slowly around, his hands clasping the back of his neck; his demeanour seemed very agitated. Naruto nibbled on the cake and Sai, finding the atmosphere hard to deal with, left in a hurry leaving the two of them alone in a room that felt unfamiliar.

"Naruto - I'm sorry he said those things. You aren't…dispensable".

Naruto smiled.

"Come on, I better go back to my room. I don't like it in this room, it's quite creepy".

Sasuke turned around and nodded to the blonde and the two of them walked back, again not speaking. It was becoming a day of mixed emotions for the blonde. He had been given the chance to live a bit longer but was also getting one mental and emotional blow after the other to his heart and head. It was getting harder to stay positive living in the house.

They spent the rest of the day as they had the others; playing the games that Sasuke owned. But this time they didn't talk as much as they had previously. Soon things were almost back to normal.

Until Sasuke said the one thing that Naruto was hoping he had forgotten.

"So are you going to tell me about your family then?"

Naruto paused the game they were playing and turned off the television.

"Night Sasuke".

"Well that's unfair. I told you about my past, its time for you to tell me about yours".

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Flashes of images cut across his mind in a nonsensical order. It was really time to say it aloud, though saying it aloud just made it all the more real to his mind.

"I've lived in the city all my life; we were brought up knowing of the perils. My parents got divorced when I was seventeen because my twin sister was raped and murdered when we were sixteen".

- - - - -

Cookies for Beezelneff? He's been craving home made ones recently :D xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :D When writing this chapter I thought a lot about twins and how it would feel to be one. I have sisters, so I know about siblings. And I have my twin cousins as well, so I've seen just how much you can love and hate someone that you constantly have to share with. However, its obviously something I will never experience myself but I sometimes do wish I had someone who would always be there with me like that :) it's a nice feeling. **

**Enjoy my latest chapter guys and ooh! Read my new story LoveGame please?! Its practice writing smut as well as another story :P xx**

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Six

It wasn't bad enough that he was sat in the police station with his best friend missing; he was now sat in the police station with the pissed off older brother of his missing best friend who has been trying to get hold of his brother for so long and was being ignored by him.

And he, Kiba, knew the reason because of it.

Kiba believed he had witnessed the worst thing in the world; seeing the reaction of someone when they realise that a family member is missing. It wasn't like the family hadn't already experienced trauma and devastation before. It was heart wrenching to see that he had to go through it again.

Hinata was stood next to Kiba, her hand on his shoulder as he had to relay the story to Kazuya 'Kyuubi' Uzumaki; he looked genuinely just like an older version of Naruto at first glance, except he had longer blonde hair that flopped rather than stuck up in weird angles like Naruto's. Tall; his frame was skinny but Kiba knew that he was strong in fighting. He had lighter green eyes, inherited from his mother, rather than the cerulean blue of the father. He was called Kyuubi because he was like a fox in the way that he could sniff out details relating to cases and wasn't afraid to go in himself to get the bait. He could rip apart his suspects until they told the truth like a fox with his prey.

Kiba also felt first hand just how good Kazuya's interrogation techniques were.

"Look, I'm sorry about Naruto - really its all my fault, and I won't hold it against you if you want to take your frustrations out on me", Kiba said, sat in the chair.

"Don't be an idiot, its not your fault at all. Its just an argument that got out of hand and he happened to storm out. Its your Editor's fault that he decided to send you guys in to do the work that the police are handling. I know they have clearance but I was against this from the start. I might have to start investigating the newspaper in case they have something to do with this". The older Uzumaki kicked the table and put his hands on his hips, chewing his lip in frustration, eyes narrowed. Kiba looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Well, we have a new lead to the case through Mr Uzumaki now; I'm sure between the two of you, that we can find something new out. First thing is first, we have to find the car - that may have some clues as to who he may have met that night. And where it is, that's also something", Hinata interjected.

Kiba nodded again, still too scared to look in to Kazuya's eyes.

He heard the older brother sigh.

"Kiba, you are a long standing friend to this family - you were there with us when we had to bury our sister early, you'll help us make sure that we will not let Naruto go through the same".

Kiba eventually looked up in to Kazuya's eyes and saw no malice towards him at all. It made his heart shift slightly - it was just so much easier for them to blame him, his guilt was just tearing him up inside.

_Just make it go away. _

Hinata hadn't moved away from him, and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up at her and she smiled. Momentarily he forgot what he was feeling as he took in every inch of her face; she was really a beautiful girl and he felt honoured that he could be so close to her. Her lucid skin was flawless, like a sculpture by the finest artist, and her smile was radiant of the most comforting warmth possible. He smiled back at her, before turning back to Kazuya.

"What do you want me to do to help?"

"Well, you can start by telling me what's been going on with Naruto. He hasn't returned any of my phone calls. Lorellie and I are worried sick about him; we know he's hiding something, and I know that you know. Tell me, what's going on with him".

Kiba was stuck. Was he going to betray his best friend and tell his secret? Or was he going to tell Kazuya everything with Naruto's life at risk?

"Well, it depends. Naruto and I have been stressed out by a variety of things. He probably just wanted to show that he could handle things on his own".

"Kiba, Naruto has never done anything alone all his life. He always had a stable family background growing up. Why would he throw that away now? Especially since us siblings have gotten closer together when our parents' relationship fell apart".

Kiba looked back at Hinata and then to Kazuya.

"To be honest Kazuya, he's been a little on edge ever since we were given the assignment to report on the murders. Naruto wanted so badly to get off the case but because of our financial situation, we needed the extra money to pay the bills. So he pushed his issues to one side. It was taking its toll though, consistently getting worse". Kiba had known all along why the blonde was snapping over the strangest things; why he was so miserable. It was because of their job; he remembered when Naruto first found out about it. Kiba relayed the story of that day to the two officers.

_In the meeting, Kiba couldn't look at his best friend. He already knew the details of the case, and he had begged Jiraiya to let Naruto go on something else. But as he had already been asked by Naruto not to mention his sister, when he couldn't tell their boss the reason why - Kiba had been dismissed. Naruto was going to have to find out here instead._

_He had noticed the blonde's puzzled reaction when he had turned away so suddenly. He didn't want to see it. He wanted to leave. Kiba refused to look anywhere except the table. _

_That's when he heard Naruto scream. _

_He immediately looked up to see that Naruto had already ran away. He got up out of his seat to run after him, he needed to make sure the blonde was okay. He had almost reached the door when- _

"_INUZUKA!" _

_He stopped in his tracks at Jiraiya shouting his name. He turned around to see the older man very angry. _

"_What the fuck Inuzuka?! I'm guessing this has something to do with why you begged and pleaded to have Uzumaki removed from this case. If he was going to act like such a retard than I should have listened to you. Why didn't you explain this better?" Jiraiya's tone was so acidic and irritated that it made the words he said feel even more horrific in Kiba's mind. _

_Kiba's fists balled up in anger. _

"_Inuzuka, sit down, we need to get on with this meeting". _

"_No". _

"_What?" _

_Kiba turned around fully to face Jiraiya, anger making his body shake. _

"_He's not retarded! Don't you fucking DARE say that again!"_

"_Do you remember who you are talking to Inuzuka?" Jiraiya's hands slammed on the table in front of him, some of the paper fell from their neat stacks on to the floor. The entire meeting room was staring back and forth between both the boss and the angry employee. _

"_You know nothing! NOTHING! You don't know how he feels seeing those pictures?! The reason he's now so upset is because his twin sister was raped and fucking murdered only a few years ago and she looked almost exactly like these girls!" Kiba held up the picture of the latest corpse. "I'd like to see how you cope seeing your sister die horribly, have that live with you the rest of your life, and then being forced to work on a case that makes you constantly think about it every minute". _

_Silence. Kiba threw the picture back on to the table. _

"_So don't you fucking dare make me wait any longer to help him out". _

_Kiba turned on his feet and ran out of the door - he didn't hear anyone make a sound the entire time he was within ear shot._

_Kiba had found Naruto being sick in the bathrooms down the hall and stayed with him until he was strong enough to leave. Naruto was allowed to go home early; Kiba had stayed to straighten out the situation and apologise for being rude. Jiraiya had told everyone in the room not to mention what was heard to anyone and to continue to treat Naruto as normal. Kiba was grateful for that. He was allowed to keep the job and gave them the choice on whether or not to work the case. _

_After much discussion later on that evening, Naruto had decided to face his past by trying to help someone else. Kiba could only worry from the sidelines. _

After finishing the story, Kiba had what felt like tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, but crying admitted weakness. He couldn't cry in front of these officers - he couldn't. he shook his head slightly to rid himself of the feeling.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call Lorellie doesn't it Kiba?" Kazuya said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry he hasn't been calling you. I told him it wasn't wise but you know him, he's like an open book. So easy to read. He just didn't want to always harass you with his problems when you have your own".

"Well, do you mind sticking around here for a bit? I'll call her now and give her some time to get together. She's in the Lowtown Districts at the moment and she's under cover so its going to take a bit of effort for her to get here without ruining everything".

"Okay, I don't mind staying here".

"Hinata keep a close eye on him. You two will be seeing a lot of each other. If Naruto was caught because he's working the case, then Kiba might be at risk as well. We have to think on all angles here. Naruto might just be unlucky to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or he might be the start of the chain of people to be silenced".

Kiba gulped and shuddered, though Hinata remained still.

Kazuya gave one last nod, whether it was to himself, or to them Kiba didn't know, and then the older Uzumaki left the office and disappeared out of sight. It was so quiet within the room that Kiba heard his footsteps echo for at least a minute after his departure.

Again, feelings of helplessness ran through the brunette and it took all his strength to steady himself.

Hinata moved from being stood next to him, to sitting in front of him. She had a concerned look in her eyes but a small smile still graced her lips.

"Kiba, its understandable to feel the way you do. You need to release that pent up emotion. And if you want to cry - I won't judge you. I could never judge anyone who's going through such a terrible time", Hinata whispered to him. Kiba looked at her with feelings of gratitude.

And with that statement, Kiba kept her words close to heart as it began to rain.

* * *

A black haired woman chewing gum loudly walked past the drug-addled teenagers in the under streets of Lowtown. As with all big cities had their rough areas, Konoha kept theirs underneath the main city. There were a few doors leading to staircases down to Lowtown, these that were guarded to stop fights. Only those who had lost it all stayed in Lowtown and obviously that is where crime thrived - especially with drugs.

The woman continued along, she was getting fed up of seeing teenagers shoot each other up especially since they looked so well-dressed for having to live here. She was wondering where they got the ID to come down to Lowtown - you needed permission to enter this place. It was mainly those who lived there or had relatives down there. But she knew from personal experience that most people disowned family that had reached the bottom as there was a very low chance of leaving once you did.

She reminded herself of what she was wearing herself; a striped black and white top, with a denim waistcoat over the top; black sunglasses despite there being no natural light in the districts; a denim skirt, black and white chequered tights, white leg-warmers and black shoes. The entire outfit cost less than a fiver.

She knew she didn't look good but at least she didn't look like shit from suffering from withdrawal.

Continuing to walk along, she ignored the kids until she heard something of interest. She stopped; pretending to fumble with her lighter for a cigarette so she could listen to them.

"Yeah I heard from up top that there is a new killer out and he's already killed lots of girls. Thing is, apparently, that someone has been taken this time that doesn't fit in with the brief. My ol' cousin who lives near where the crimes have been happening saw a blonde guy enter the Chidori District recently and he hasn't been anywhere since. What do you reckon? He got done in by the new fucks on the block?"

The speaker paused as he took in a long draught of his roll-up. He continued.

"Of course he's not going to report it, its his own fault really. What with the newspaper reporting the story now, what idiot would walk in to the district with the murderers happening? Course though, the guy left behind something that looked like a necklace - my cousin snapped it instantly, looked like it was worth something."

The other kid sniggered.

"Apparently it wasn't worth much. Pawned it up at old Mann's and only got about twenty with it".

She didn't know why she thought this was so interesting. Probably because she knew the guy who was leading the case on the new murderers. He wouldn't mind the information, she would give it to him later. But something uneasy was settling in her stomach as she walked along with the cigarette in her hand; she took a long drag and let it out. Coughing slightly, she realised that her phone was vibrating.

She froze.

It was her normal phone, instead of her cover phone.

Lorellie picked up the phone to hear words that chilled her heart, "Lorellie - Kazuya. I have some bad news about Naruto".

* * *

The statement was so chilling that Sasuke immediately fell silent. All colour drained from his face as his mind went over those words again.

"_I've lived in the city all my life; we were brought up knowing of the perils. My parents got divorced when I was seventeen because my twin sister was raped and murdered when we were sixteen"._

Naruto was sat on the bed, head bent slightly in sorrow. Sasuke wished more than anything that he hadn't bought it up.

Killed?

Did that mean that Naruto had spent all the time here wondering whether or not they had killed his sister?

That fact more than any other made Sasuke's very bones freeze.

"We were so young, so naïve. We thought we were invincible - you always do when your that age I guess. But, this was so much more of a terrifying experience than I thought was possible for me to have. Me and Natsuki were so close, ever since we were born. They are right when they say there is a special bond between twins; we liked almost all the same things, we barely ever argued. We were like a neutraliser for our entire family; we could always calm down any body when they fought. Our parent's relationship was strained for as long as I can remember and we seemed to be the thing to heal it, to keep them together - seeing how close we were and how we got on".

Naruto paused. Sasuke continued to watch him.

"It was a dark night, we went out to celebrate a friend's birthday. We were so close, we had all the same friends. We were the glue that held everyone together there as well. But we got split up at the door of this one club. We were sixteen but we could still get in to some of the clubs as they allowed under age people. Didn't get served any alcohol though. My sister encouraged me to go ahead to get in, she would wait and see me inside. I gave her a hug and said I'll see her later. And then I never did see her again alive".

Tears were beginning to streak down Naruto's face slowly.

"I looked for her everywhere inside. I got everyone else to help as well. A few of my friends told me I was being paranoid, but I had learned long ago not to ignore my 'twin senses', you can call it that. Recalling back, much of the pain I was feeling at those points trying to find her, the worry and the anxiety, I think can be a fraction of what she felt then as she was being…"

Another pause.

"She was found later that night still alive, but it was too late to save her. I got to see her again later when we were asked to identify her body - she looked so serene, if it weren't for the wounds on her body. You can tell just what happened without my other half right? My family was split, our friends grew apart and I was alone. My parents moved to different cities and my siblings and I all moved in together, but they were constantly working to sort out. Everything had changed".

He was crying, and Sasuke wanted it to stop. He wanted to do something to help. He remembered just what that feeling was to feel like you had lost everything in something that was beyond your control.

There was silence for a bit as Naruto tried to control his crying.

"I need to find the bastard that did that to her. I need retribution for her - that man has not been found, though I know its almost impossible. The police closed the case for now until new evidence is found. Its not right knowing that that someone is still out there roaming the streets and hurting more girls".

Again there was silence as Sasuke said nothing. He knew it was weighing on Naruto's mind - now or never to ask whether he was involved. It must have been hard for Naruto when he saw him kill that blonde woman. He must have tried his best not to trust Sasuke - this must have been killing him softly.

"Well, I think that you should go to sleep Naruto - try not to think about it. I know its hard, but you need to sleep this off. Talking about it is one of the hardest things to go through when facing the reality of the loss of a beloved one; trust me I know".

Sasuke got up, and was walking to the door, when he felt a tug on his clothes. He turned around to see Naruto there.

"I need to know Sasuke. I need to know".

Sasuke said nothing and gently tried to pull himself away.

"Please tell me you didn't kill her. Please!" Naruto begged. Tears were streaming down his face, he was on his knees at Sasuke's feet, his hands grasping the fabric of his trousers. It made Sasuke feel the worst person in the world - he had never seen this side of a person before, and everyone he had killed would have invoked this kind of reaction from someone. He bent down, to look at Naruto head on.

"Naruto…we didn't kill your sister", he said, his voice tinted at the sorrow on which he could see Naruto feeling.

Naruto looked up from the floor in to Sasuke's eyes and noticed that there was truth in the black orbs. He wasn't lying. Sasuke didn't kill her.

Naruto sobbed further, and amongst the sobs, Sasuke heard two words. "Thank God". The blonde got up and walked in to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up.

Sasuke walked and sat on the bed, a little shaken up from the scene that had just happened as well as the memory that was currently going through his mind.

"So that's why I recognise him", he whispered to himself.

_It was four years ago - and only six months after he had first started as a coroner for the Police. He was working the graveyard shift - the irony of the term never amused him. He was washing his hands after placing the body of a man who had died in a gang war back in the labelled body container. He was wondering about whether or not he should start reading the paper or perhaps find somewhere to sit and grab a cup of coffee. It had already been too long a shift for his liking, and he still had some time to go. _

_That's when she was wheeled in. _

"_Hey Uchiha, got a rush job for you. The police need results as quick as you can; she's fresh - didn't even make the ambulance journey to hospital". It was Kabuto, bringing in another body for him to autopsy. _

"_Pretty little thing she was. Too bad". There was no sense of emotion in the grey-haired assistant at all. He had never really liked Kabuto - he was just too heartless. _

_Well, not that he was any better._

_Sasuke waited for Kabuto to leave before he lifted the top end of the sheet to see the head of a blonde girl with delicate, almost unnoticeable scars across her cheeks. She really was a beautiful girl. Her skin was paler from death, but he could tell she would have been quite brown. She was about seventeen, roughly. Her eyes were closed, but when he opened them they were the brightest blue._

_Sasuke smiled sadly at her body. _

"_You would have had such a good life. I bet you were smart as well", he said to her. _

_It made things so much easier talking to them, when he cut their bodies up. He wanted to get a sense of the victim of such a horrible crime. He was there for several hours, taking his time; he wanted to make sure that he knew all the details so they would be able to capture the person who did it to her. _

_Raped and murdered at sixteen. She barely got a chance to live. _

Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of the image. He didn't want to think anymore about the case; the man who did it was never caught by the police, as Naruto knew.

But what Naruto didn't know was that they had caught him. And they had killed him. Sasuke remembered it well. The bastard was scum literally.

He wanted to keep it from Naruto - he wasn't allowed to mention their real mission to Naruto as he might jeopardise it. He wasn't allowed to get involved in case he spilt their secret. But mainly Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto because he knew that offering the chance for retribution, Naruto might take it and he didn't want the blonde to make the same mistake that he did. Sure it was satisfactory to know that there were less criminals on the street, but not worth Naruto to dirty his hands for. He was a pure person, and Sasuke would be damned if that was going to change.

He sighed. It was the hardest secret he had to keep from the blonde of many.

They took the law upon themselves. They didn't kill randomly - they killed criminals who weren't convicted for the horrible crimes they committed.

- - - - -

Reviews would be lovely to receive :D Beezelneff is hoping that the more review cookies he gets, the less likely he will get the flu this year :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Hope you are all as excited as I am. I have released a new story - I know, I'm stupid xD - but its my first story portraying Naruto as a girl. Hopefully people will like it - please check it out! it's a very interesting idea if I do say so myself ;) Its called Fast Love.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I hope no one wants to kill me over it! xx **

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Seven

Amidst all the weird stuff that had happened that day, Naruto being introduced to his family, both revealing their depressing backgrounds to one another, there was still one little detail that was niggling at the back of Sasuke's mind. He was still sat on the bed, Naruto was still in the bathroom, trying to regain his composure no doubt, and he was wondering why Naruto had said those words when he had told him that he did not kill his sister.

_Thank God. _

It was already quite clear that it wasn't a normal hostage situation that was happening here, unlike those survivor's stories that you read in magazines, or watched in movies. But for him to be that desperate for him not to be the murderer of his twin sister Natsuki, it was something that was making him think.

Sasuke was trying to dismiss the feelings as Stockholm Syndrome. I mean, he was being held against his will so of course developing feelings for him was an entirely plausible psychological phenomenon. But it had been strange since the moment they had first met; there wasn't much animosity between them - even when he saw him kill that woman. They were talking like equals almost straight away. And the more they talked, the more he realised that they shared some of the same thoughts and interests. They had fun as they played his games consoles, shared laughter in their banter and had both revealed more to each other than they ever had to anyone else before.

He knew what was happening. He, Sasuke, cared for the blonde more than he should. He was beginning to fall for the blonde. It wasn't a question - it was a fact.

And it was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

A love like his, would be… twisted.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip softly, trying to straighten out his thoughts. Its not like the blonde had real feelings for him; and his own feelings may just be a reaction that he was conversing with someone who wasn't related to him or dead. He got up and began to pace - eventually kicking one of the pieces of furniture. He watched as objects fell to the ground, some broke in to small pieces, others remained intact.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned round to see Naruto leaning against the doorframe with a confused expression. His face was clear, like he had never even opened his heart to a perfect stranger. He had a small bemused smile on his face, and he looked so much healthier than he had seen him before. Maybe all that pent up frustration was making him unwell.

"I was just…relieving some frustration", Sasuke replied, not looking at him.

"Well, it looks like fun. However, its not my house so I won't destroy it", Naruto continued to smile. He walked over and fell down backwards on the bed and sighed. Sasuke walked over and sat next to him.

"So, how do you feel?"

Sasuke was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, going through the motions as one can call it. I feel the reason you fell from your path was because you didn't have someone to go through your trauma with you, except the people who went through it themselves. How do you feel opening up to a perfect stranger?"

Sasuke stared at the walls, his eyes a little wider. _Isn't that what you just did? Its harder for you… it always was going to be…_

"I had my best friend Kiba with me, by my side, to this day. I didn't want to bring it up, and I know its impossible, but I wanted to know if he is well. We had an argument before I left the house that night".

Sasuke again realised just what their selfishness in not getting caught was doing to the blonde. Worried about his best friend, worried about his remaining family.

His family. He mentioned he had other siblings.

This was a repeat. A repeat of tragedy.

Sasuke got up and walked out of the room then and there, Naruto sat up in time to see the door slam. Sasuke had left the confused blonde behind, and as Naruto couldn't leave the room, he could take out his anger without hurting the blonde.

He walked down to another unused room of the house and he tore it apart, animalistic. Smashed ornaments, ripped fabrics, broken furniture. He stood in the wake of his anger and stress, eyes narrowed and breathing heavily, until he felt himself being slammed up against the wall.

"You idiot!" a voice whispered. He looked in to the eyes of his cousin and tried to release his hands from his clothes. Pushing and shoving, Sasuke felt a hand placed over his mouth. Eventually, Sai let go of his relative, but not before pushing him back in the wall, which hurt Sasuke more than he would have liked to admit.

"What did I say? What did I say? I told you not to get attached to this boy. I told you not to believe that he could save you from this fate. And you just ignored me and fell for him anyway didn't you?" The pissed lowered voice of his relative sounded like a viper who's prey had escaped. The venomous tone made Sasuke feel both angry and anxious.

"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think that it wasn't hard for me to sit there, talk to him, listen to him, engage with someone who isn't dead or cold as ice for once in my life?" Sasuke glared.

"Then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"There was a reason I told you not to get involved in this Sasuke. I told you this would be difficult. And you survived this far. But you undid everything we ever did when you brought him in this house. And I hate it". Sai sat down on the sofa that was there. "I hate that you can feel as if you have been forgiven by someone and I hate that I hate it".

"Sai", Sasuke uttered breathlessly.

"I sound horrible in this jealousy. But there is nothing else I can do". Sai sounded as if he was talking more to himself than to his cousin, and that spooked Sasuke a little. Was his cousin finally going to go crazy after all these years? Or was he crazy to begin with.

"Its too late for me, and I know that. I will continue along this blood soaked, flesh coloured path that I have before me. But you should stop now. You haven't even killed more than three people, I made sure that I did your dirty work. And even when you assisted in the killing of someone, you were never alone, for the reason that I was the one who was going to take the blame". Sasuke listened as Sai spilt the truth about his actions.

"Sasuke. When this over, and I know that will be soon, you take that boy and you look after him for the rest of your life - that is the way you will live out your life and I want you to promise me that now. Do everything in your power to help him after I'm gone".

Sai held out his hand.

Sasuke took it cautiously, remaining silent - thoughts were caught in his mouth, desperate to be put in to words and he couldn't voice them.

"Now that is a binding agreement, get back to your duties as we call it". Sai gave Sasuke a little smile before moving towards the door.

"Sai".

"Yes".

"What do you mean this is all coming to an end soon?"

Sai stayed silent for a few moments, paused mid-way through leaving the room. "You will find out on your own very soon Sasuke". Sai closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone in the torn up room.

* * *

Lorellie was speechless. Again? Why again? What had their family ever done to deserve such tragedy? When she had eventually reached the Police Station, still dressed in her Lowtown gear, she hugged her older brother, and sat down next to Kiba who incidentally was still being comforted by Hinata. She could tell that Kazuya was beside himself with anger and sorrow, but there was still a possibility that their youngest remaining sibling was still alive.

She would hold on to that hope until she saw his body. Hopefully with life still running through it.

After she had finishing embracing her brother, she turned to Hinata and Kiba and greeted them. She could tell Hinata was a little shocked between the difference in appearance between the two siblings; with Kazuya a blonde in a suit looking very professional, and she with her black hair and messy, un-matching clothes looking very laid back in comparison to her straight edge brother.

"I'm a natural blonde", she whispered in the young Detective's ear, to which she blushed a little and apologised profusely for her rudeness and judgement. She smiled and told her not to worry. She wasn't as harsh as her brother. She looked all around the office and sighed heavily, with a feeling like she had deflated. She glanced around with a fondness - she didn't miss having a desk job but it was almost refreshing to see its surroundings again.

Lorellie watched Kiba who looked positively devastated; it looked like he hadn't slept well, nor had he eaten in a while. It was a good job Hinata was there as well, she didn't think he would have survived sitting around with Kazuya otherwise. As much as she loved her brother, he wasn't very adept with his people skills.

When she was done looking around and familiarising herself with everything, she looked towards her brother and they both gave the other a curt nod of their head.

The difference between this incident with Naruto and that of their sister Natsuki was that they were older, wiser and trained officers. This time they will get their perpetrator.

"Well, what have you got so far?"

"Honestly? Nothing substantial. We know that he was there, but there is no evidence that Naruto was in the area. I mean, if there was anything that could tie him to Chidori District Five at all, we can start a full-blown search with a team and the right equipment".

"Search?"

"He's missing Lorellie", Kazuya raised his eyebrow and looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"No, its just that it reminded me of the conversation I heard in Lowtown. Was Naruto wearing his necklace when he went searching?" she turned to Kiba.

"Yeah, he wears it every day. Only time he takes it off is when he showers. Why?"

"Because I overheard a conversation with two youths in Lowtown talking about a necklace that was left in Chidori District Five. They pawned it at Mann's. Maybe that was Naruto's necklace that Natsuki gave him".

"If it is and he's still alive, he's probably feeling worse than ever".

"I'm going to go get it".

"I'm coming with you".

"No, its fine. You will blow my cover, and plus I needed to go to Mann's to teach him a lesson that if he messes with my investigations, I'm going to pop a cap in his ass".

She looked around to see all of them looking at her inquisitively. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I've been on the streets for a while now, you start to act tough. Anyway, I'll be back when I get some information".

"Fine". She knew that he didn't want her to go alone, but she could take care of herself. She was a highly regarded undercover agent and she knew lots of people in the right places. She was going to start calling some of the more useful ones later on.

As Lorellie left, she saw someone walking down towards the office with some papers, but she left it for Kazuya to handle. He was capable enough.

She wandered out of the building, looking annoyed, as if she had been arrested and was let out. She knew the quickest route to get to Mann's from the police station as it wasn't too far off. Walking along, scuffing her heels and scowling at people, she finally reached the shop and realised it was empty.

It was a dirty shop, cluttered and cramped as well very dusty - everywhere was a nasty brown colour, making everything even more unappealing than it was. She coughed a little as she walked through the small door leading inside. There was all sorts of junk around that no one would want to buy; the jewellery was kept in a glass case right at the back, where the door to the back room was.

Upon entering, she pulled the latches and locked the door and set around to look at the necklaces, her boots making a loud clanking noise as she strode across the creaky wooden floor. She had found Naruto's - the necklace. It was an antique passed from Natsuki to Naruto; she had got it from an old lady she admired and had looked after for so long before she passed on. Natsuki gave it to Naruto as he was her most special person. It really was beautiful; made of real gold and she knew it was worth a lot more than what Mann gave the kid. But then again, he always ripped off the stupid ones to fund his other habits.

"Can I help you?"

Mann was your typical pawnshop owner; thin, creepy and in love with himself - he thought he was God's gift to women. He actually made Lorellie want to be a little sick when she sees him lick his lips around attractive girls. The two had a history; he knew she was an agent, but not the one he thought. In fact, he thought she was a different person entirely which was always entertaining - a person that was hired by drug dealers and all sorts of criminal bosses to do dirty work. When he realised who he was talking to, he tried to run away but Lorellie was too quick. She got out her gun and pointed it at the man, who stopped in his tracks. Lorellie had shot him before in the leg during an arms raid once, and he wasn't going to forgive her so easily.

"Someone sold you a necklace and you gave them a twenty for it. I want it".

"Are you robbing me now? I thought that wasn't your style Anran".

"No, I'm going to give you a warning that if you mess in my investigations again, I'm going to kill you. But this time its personal. Get me the necklace now before I shoot you again. Its even the same one as before".

Mann shivered a little, but tried to argue back anyway. "That necklace is worth a lot! You trying to put me out of business when I've done so much for you?!"

Lorellie shot a bullet straight past Mann's left ear. She then smirked. "You know I missed on purpose - and you haven't done anything good for me. That necklace was my brother's and he has been abducted. Give it to me now".

"Alright, alright, Anran". Mann picked the necklace out the glass case; he looked at it longingly, as if he was sad that he to give it away so soon after obtaining it, and with a sigh he handed it to her.

Lorellie lowered her gun a fraction and Mann used the opportunity to try and wrestle it from her. She had expected him to do that, which was why she had pretended to let her guard down. She smacked him round the head with the gun and flipped him over and he landed on the floor. She pointed the gun at his head, which was bleeding a little from her first hit, keeping her foot on his chest.

"Cheers Mann, it's the right one. I really owe you - I can now trace the bastard who's taken my baby brother. Now if you try to do that again I think I might do something a little…drastic". Lorellie put her finger on the trigger ready to shoot him. She could feel him recoil and even heard him whimper a little, whispering that he didn't want to die. She withdrew her finger, but she kept the gun in her hand. She stamped on him before undoing the latches of the door and exiting the shop to go back to the police station. He was a horrible human being, but she didn't condone killing unless precious life was in danger.

Leaving him in that state meant someone sooner or later was going to try and rob him and that little fact delighted her. The two's relationship was going to be worse after that little daylight robbery, but she didn't care. He didn't have the balls to try and get a hit on her, especially as a lot of the assassins were people she knew.

Though it had been a while since anyone had called her Anran, which was nostalgic - she liked the name she picked for this side of her character.

She reached the police station and walked in, and then as soon as she was out of sight of people who could potentially identify her, she ran to the office. She walked straight up to Kazuya and dragged him in to a corner of the room where they couldn't be heard by any of the others working the case.

"Found it. The fact that this necklace was at Mann's proves Naruto was there at Chidori District Five and he was abducted. Only…"

"You don't want it processed by forensics do you?"

"No I don't. Coz I don't want Natsuki to disappear from it with all the toxins and poisons they would put on it. This is very important to him; it would break Naruto's heart".

"I know. We won't do anything to it - I promise. Right we have some other news, but let's move back to where the others are".

They walked back over and Lorellie was informed that they had found the car that Naruto had driven on the night he had disappeared. It wasn't close to where Naruto would have abducted from but they still took it in for processing in case it held any clues. The group continued to discuss ideas now that everyone was present, but the 'what ifs' played heavily on everyone's mind.

Lorellie was worried. What else was going to happen and when were they going to find their younger brother. Was he still alive? And if he was, would he be alive when they found him?

* * *

Naruto was confused that Sasuke had left him alone for so long. It had been hours since he walked out of his room, but the one thing he did know was that he was angry.

And Naruto felt a little responsible - after all, he had brought up Kiba.

But he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the minds of his siblings and best friend. And even with the people he just knew like Kankuro. Had they noticed he had gone somewhere? Of course they had - but had they assumed the worst? Well, he knew Kiba would have. By now, they were probably all together at the police station searching. It was this knowledge that made him feel a little better, but also terrified at the prospect of Itachi finding out his two siblings were members of the police that would do anything to find him. Maybe he already knew? He seemed to know other things about him already.

It was the unknown that kept the fear in everyone, Naruto mused.

And he was beginning to feel a little lonely.

It was strange that he so badly wanted Sasuke on his side; he was a killer - he had killed someone right in front of him. But he was one of the kindest, most interesting people he had ever met, and despite what he saw, he was willing to forget it for the sake of Sasuke even though it was such a horrible thing to think. Naruto wanted to know more about him than he had wanted to know about any other person he had ever met in his life - and he had already felt that Sasuke had revealed more about himself than he had to any living being on the planet. And that made him feel strangely happy.

Naruto fingered a spot just below his neck, on his chest and quelled the tears that were trying to form. He had lost the necklace that his sister had given him. He had been trying not to think about it, but since he was alone with his thoughts for the first time in a while he couldn't help it; probably someone had picked it up - maybe even pawned it for money - Chidori District Five wasn't exactly the best neighbourhood to live, especially since the arrival of a new serial killer.

It was hard to realise that one of the last mementos of his sister was gone.

Naruto continued to lie on the bed before sitting up when he heard a slam of a door at the end of the hallway. He stood up in time for Sasuke to come in; he didn't look angry but his eyes were wild in a different way.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you".

"What is it?"

"You know that there is something wrong with what we do - and I don't mean the killing. I mean, we don't kill at random and we don't kill for the sake of finding the people responsible for our parents' deaths". Sasuke was a little frantic and it began to worry Naruto.

"We are vigilantes. We kill those that get away with the crimes; that woman you saw me kill was the one who had killed the other women in that neighbourhood - through jealousy and envy. But forget that, what I most want to say is… Naruto", Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "We killed the bastard that killed your sister".

Naruto's eyes opened wide and tears began to collect at his eyes.

"What? Where? When? H-How?"

"We killed him probably about six months after he killed your sister, me and Sai shot him. And I… I was the one who performed her autopsy all that time ago. She was very pretty - even in death. You two look so alike that you reminded me of her".

Tears flowed down Naruto's cheeks so readily and he wiped them away.

"He's dead?! That bastard is dead! He's no longer running the streets plaguing on other people?! Oh my God, thank you. Thank you. Thank you".

Naruto didn't know what, why or how he did it. But he kissed him. He kissed Sasuke.

The two of them were stunned.

…

Naruto jumped back away from the raven. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I mean, I don't know why I did that! I mean-"

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's apologies and kissed the blonde on the lips. They both immediately relaxed in to it. Both of them, for that one moment completely disregarded the situation they were in, the scent of death that surrounded them, the anger, the hate, the worries, everything. They enjoyed the moment that helped them escape, helped them release the feelings that both of them were feeling. When they stopped to catch breath, both of them were immediately embarrassed by it, both blushing and refusing to look at each other.

"Well…"

"Umm…"

"Well that was interesting", Sasuke smirked.

"That felt so right - yet its so wrong. Hasn't this just fucked up everything forever?"

"Naruto".

"What?"

"This situation was fucked up beforehand. Its going to stay that way".

The two sat on the bed before falling back and lying, staring at the ceiling; both of them were thinking about what they just did - and where that was going to lead them.

* * *

The study was cold and dark, candles burned around the oldest Uchiha was sat on his mahogany throne, laughing a little to himself. He had a chessboard in front of him, and he was fingering the pieces, stroking some of his favourites with delicious malice. He continued to smile as he reset the board.

"Sai - my bishop. Once again, you think I underestimate you, when clearly you have underestimated me. You seem to be switching sides, along with my knight. Its alright though - you'll see it my way. Eventually everyone does".

He had set up all the black pieces on the board and then set up the white - the last to be placed was the White King.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You started off weak, became strong - enough to impress even me. But I think you'll find you are running low on options. You are prolonging the inevitable. Sasuke will remain under my care for the rest of his life. And if he continues down the path to the white kingdom, that won't be for much longer".

He moved the first white pawn and waited.

"It's an amusing storyline, but I think that I'll have to end this pretty soon. We're on the trail for the next killer, and it might even turn out to be your own".

Itachi began playing, deciphering the clues as he calmly moved the pieces. How was this game going to turn out in the end?

Only two sides to choose from…white…or black…

- - - - -

Reviews will be lovely - Kanpai! Wow, the Japanese lessons are really helping Beezelneff now :P xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings and salutations to all, how be you? I have had this chapter on the writing board for a very long time and it has been driving me nuts! I do hope it doesn't disappoint; it's more orientated away from the Uchiha mansion then in it, but I do hope that's alright :) enjoy! xx**

Killing Spree

SUMMARY: As a mass murderer, you tend not to spare the people who watch you in the act. Not this time, no; Sasuke decides to take this one with him... SasuNaru

Chapter Eight

Kiba washed his face at the sink in the men's toilets of the police station. Water strewn everywhere, and despite it not being the cleanest of places - Kiba welcomed the silence. He looked in to the mirror, dusty and unclean as it was, and was disgusted by what he saw. Not just by the appearance of someone who was worrying about his best friend being abducted by murderers (who had therefore not taken care of himself and his general appearance particularly well) but by the person who had insulted, yelled at and accused the one person who was trying to make his life easier, and may never have the opportunity to retract that.

Kiba hadn't once gone back to the house since news of Naruto's disappearance became a new case for the police to handle, on top of all the others. He had stayed in that office, sat with Hinata, and talked to her about Naruto - how great of a friend he was.

What if he never saw him again?

That was what was eating away at him inside. It was painful…excruciatingly so…

Kiba once again began to replay their last conversation in his head. He had accused him of betrayal, brought up his sister's death and accused him of something that, even if it might have been true, had no effect on their relationship; but sounded as if he was entirely bothered by it.

The amount of bills that they had to pay and how to go about paying them wasn't something that he knew really anything about, and wasn't able to easily understand - so why did he kick off about it? He knew that that ticket was going to set them back with money that they didn't have, and he knew the stress of the assignment was getting to his friend, so why didn't he just shut up? Why did he antagonise him? Why had he allowed something like this to happen?

He truly was an idiot.

He felt his stomach rumble, stabbing at him, trying to force him to eat.

But he just didn't want to eat. Another part of him - the guilty part - was not allowing him to eat. The very thought of it made him sick. He wasn't allowed anything until Naruto was found.

Kiba turned the taps on and splashed the water, washing his face again; the cold, colourless liquid against his skin was one of the simple pleasures that stopped him feeling so awful. It made him feel more refreshed and less guilty - not that he did not deserve those feelings.

After all, if they were both there doing the job, like they were supposed to, then none of this would have happened. And he just couldn't over look that. And it was just too much to take.

He looked in to the mirror once again and sighed. He clutched his stomach and willed it to shut up. He stared at his watch and realised he had probably spent more than was necessary in the toilets. After all, Hinata was waiting for him outside the door, probably with another hot drink to make him feel better.

He thought about her. She was a wonderful woman - kind and thoughtful. And she was especially beautiful in the unique sense that winter was beautiful; snowy white and blue tinted. She had followed along with him, she had stayed with him as long as she could, before she was forced to rest by her superior. And as soon as she had had the minimal, she returned to his side. He wondered how she was feeling at this situation. Did she think he was guilty as well?

Kiba was beginning to feel a little weak, leaning on the sink for support. He felt his knees collapse on to the floor, the water soaking in to his trousers, and left his arms to rest on the white porcelain. He couldn't move, though he desperately wanted to. Maybe it was time to sleep; after all, he hadn't been able to since the worries kept him awake.

He felt…so…heavy now…

The scruffy brunette lay kneeling at the sink, his eyelids falling; everything was hazy and everything was turning black.

Ten minutes later Hinata burst in, favouring the gun in its holster on her right leg. She saw him passed out against the sink, on his knees as if he was begging for forgiveness. She walked closer towards him and put his arm around her neck. She then single-handedly pulled him out of the men's toilets, and with a little assistance with some of the on duty staff upon reaching outside, made sure that he was taken to a place where his body could sleep comfortably - even if his mind could not.

* * *

The blonde woke from his sleep, rubbing it from his eyes and yawning. He looked to his side, to see a sleeping raven next to him and inquisitively stared at him before his mind raced over the events of the previous day.

The truth… and the kiss…

Sasuke wasn't a bad person after all. Yes, killing was wrong, but killing those who had ruined the lives of others with the selfish criminal actions was something that Naruto was sure not going to chastise him for.

After all, thanks to him, Natsuki's killer was in hell - where he belonged.

He sat up ever so gently as not to disturb Sasuke sleeping next to him. He walked over to the window and looked out over the view. It was raining; heavy drops of water splashed the glass that separated him from the elements. He could still make out some of the scenery surrounding them. The suburbs looked a lot more inviting than the city indeed.

Naruto reflected back to his family; something that heavy rain always made him do. It wasn't a perfect family by any means, and he knew that. His parents were never on the best of terms. They fought quite a lot, but they stayed together for the sake of him and his siblings.

Even though it was obvious that the second something bad happened, they would go their separate ways. Sometimes Naruto wished they did anyway - it was painful to see them argue, to be in the company of someone it was clear that they didn't enjoy being with. All four of them understood that, yet they still thought that being together would have been easier. In some ways, Naruto could see but in other ways, he couldn't.

They separated almost as soon as news reached them of Natsuki's death; if they couldn't get on normally, in grief it would have been worse. They both lived in different cities - both of them offered to house him, Lorellie and Kazuya but the older two decided to band together and create a new home for the three of them away from their parents, remaining in the city that they were born in.

And the city that they wanted to die in.

The last time he had a call from his mother, she had been seeing this new guy for a while and they were engaged. He had kids from his first marriage so they were going to meet their new step-siblings soon. That would be an interesting experience.

As for their father, he had already remarried and they had a half sibling - Erika - who he had seen once. She had only just turned two, barely able to distinguish between things. He had already met his other step siblings from that side of the family and they were all pleasant enough - probably because he wasn't living with them. They were all younger children, whereas Naruto being in his early twenties was the youngest out of

Naruto breathed on the glass, seeing the steam collect on the window, and drew a smiley face in it, and wondered if his parents had been told he was missing… and whether they cared… well… he knew they cared, but he wondered if they would bother coming to the city to see him, whether he returned or not.

The last time they came to the city, the two of them had bumped in to one another, and had gotten on better than Naruto had ever seen them when they were married. It was funny these things. But Naruto was happy - it was better than seeing them fight.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and remembered that his parents were dead - killed in cold blood, just like his sister had been - and he wondered what they were like. Families interested him - probably because his own had been so dysfunctional. But a family that had been this well off before they were killed, there had to be a story behind it, a story that Naruto wanted to hear.

It wasn't wrong to want to know about the people dearest to the one you care about, right?

That was another thing that had been going through his mind. What was going to happen between the two of them now? Everything had carried on as normal - interesting choice of words there - as if it had never happened. But both of them had been pondering over it, it was obvious.

But what future did they have together? A serial killer and his captured witness?

Actually if he wanted to be crude, it sounded like some bad sexual role play fantasy but that was besides the point!

Naruto sighed and tore his gaze from his potential lover to that of the rain drenched scenery that lay just beyond his grasp. He touched the window, the cool condensation dripped on to his hand and down his arm; Naruto did nothing to stop it. He was lost in his thoughts. What if everything turned out alright? Itachi, for some unfathomable reason, let Sasuke leave the killing circle and allowed Naruto and Sasuke to return to society as long as they kept the secret - which he knew they could. Or would it result in the worst and end up with both of them being killed? Naruto because he was not ever supposed to have been there - Itachi had made that clear when he had met him - and Sasuke for protecting him?

What was going to happen?

Naruto again returned to his view he was thinking of just the day before:

_It was the unknown that kept the fear in everyone…_

And this situation, Naruto thought, was a lot more threatening than some others were at that point.

Naruto jumped as he felt the touch of the raven from behind him; caressing his arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine".

"What you thinking about?"

"The end".

"Huh?"

Naruto smiled and turned to face the slightly confused Sasuke. "Never mind".

* * *

Lorellie sat in Kazuya's office alone and stared around the room. It had been a while since she had returned with the locket, but she had not let the relic out of her hand once. It was still in her palm as she sat in the office staring at nothing. She was getting fed up of the pity and attention she was receiving from other officers and since Kiba's collapse earlier, she had decided that now would be the best time in which she could have a little time to herself.

She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to think. All she wanted to do was just sit and decide what would be the best option for her to do to find her younger brother.

Kazuya was with forensics to see if they could pull any evidence from the abandoned car. Hinata was with Kiba after the kid finally fell asleep. She didn't want to be surrounded by nameless, faceless people she didn't care about. A quiet place to think. That's what she needed.

Her mind reflected back to her confrontation with Mann and she smiled - it was the most fun she had had in a while. She punched the air with a smile at the thought of kicking some more butt - especially in the pursuit of her brother. Looking around the office once again, she began to stare at the many certificates, photographs and trophies that decorated the office of the man feared as Kyuubi. It made her happy that both of them were so successful in their field, though Naruto's talents had still been unrecognised by the stupid Editor of the paper - the one that had put him in the mess in the first place.

She rolled her eyes and sighing, she thought it was about time she phoned some of her contacts. Scrolling through the numbers on both sets of phones, she rolled the chair over to Kazuya's phone, picked it off the hook and began to dial numbers.

"Hello? Anran here, listen I need some help regarding the disappearance of a journalist by…I think his name was Naruto… Uzumaki? Do you reckon you can get me some info about it? Sweet! Thanks, I'll be up to see you again in the summer some time and we'll play a round of golf then. Alright bye".

"Heya, its Lorellie here. Listen, do you reckon you can use your contacts and start researching about the missing journalist - his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah, he is a relative of mine, so please do the best that you can. Cheers, I 'll love you forever and I'll bake you a cupcake. Bye-bye for now".

"Its Lorellie here. Hi, long time no speak. You been alright? I've been better, my little brother has been abducted so if there is anyway you can use the you-know-what to find anything about where he might have gone, can you please tell me? I just want to get him back alive. I know its quite hard, I didn't want to have to use some of these contacts but I have to. Well, I'll be off to visit you soon once my Lowtown mission is complete. Yeah. See you soon, bye".

"33449009. Yes that is the right code now put me through. J-san? Thank God I got through, I'm not disturbing anything important am I? Listen, I need some help regarding a case of a missing person. Name is Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, he is a journalist for the Konoha Times. Yeah, its part of a new case that I'm investigating regarding the Sound Gang - we cannot afford rivals to be off throwing a journalist that I have connections with, it would make future projects harder in the future. Thanks for your time, any information, you can get your assistants to phone me, or if you want to personally phone I will be honoured to accept your call. Thank you very much. Good bye".

"Alright mate, its Anran 'ere. Listen, you got any word on the disspeerence of Naru'o Zmaki? If you get anything, let me know on this mob and I'll get back to ya. Cheers".

Lorellie put the phone down to take a break; five people down, a fair few hundred left to go. Well, she wasn't going to phone everyone, only the people she knew could access information that would be relevant. Though Kazuya had almost forbidden her to use her contacts with criminal gangs and all sorts, she knew she had to because the legal system was almost pointless when it came to locating missing people.

She began to search through her brother's drawers until she found what she was looking for; a small glass and a tiny bottle of whiskey. Her brother had always been a big drinker, and it looked like that tradition of drinking in his office hadn't changed. She poured herself a drink, let it slosh around the glass before taking a sip, leaving her mobile phone on the side, readying herself for the rest of the phone calls she was going to have to do.

* * *

Kiba awoke to the dimly lit overnight stay bed at the police station, reserved for those who were working long shifts or needed places to sleep in between them. Hinata was reading a book at the end of his bed, looking so absorbed in its contents, he didn't want to disturb her. He hadn't moved an inch, and for some reason believed that he couldn't even if he tried. His whole body felt heavy, assisting in carrying the burden that his mind had been shouldering since his arrival from the media offices that they worked at.

He hadn't heard from Jiraiya yet; he wondered what the old perv was thinking. Both of his employees had now gone A.W.O.L. Maybe he should email him, and let him know how the investigation was going? After all, they were going to need their jobs once Naruto came back safe and sound. And part of that job was to report on this case - an inside scoop may save them.

He didn't know what had changed, maybe his mind just needed a rest from all the guilt, maybe he had just uncovered what he really was feeling all along, but Kiba was a lot more confident that they would find his housemate and best friend now. Maybe it was the dream he just had? Maybe he just needed to regain his positive outlook - after all, that was one of Naruto's strong points. He wouldn't die.

After all, lightening doesn't strike twice.

He looked back towards Hinata again and marvelled at how serene she looked reading. He realised that him feeling sorry for himself had meant she had barely any peace or time to herself; she was shouldering a burden she didn't need to. He had to apologise to her for his behaviour; but from what he had learnt from her by spending the past few days side by side, she was just going to smile, and say that he didn't need to apologise - that it was her job.

But in his mind, she was a lot more dedicated than the average person. She was like Naruto in that sense - a sentiment that made him smile.

Again, his thoughts returned to his best friend. The dream that he had during his slumber had stirred his sense of justice and positivism. He was ready to take down the son of a bitch who had abducted his friend. He moved his leg a little and Hinata turned around noticing that he was awake.

"Heya, you okay? You gave me quite a shock when I realised that you'd been in the bathroom for a while".

"I'm sorry, if there is one thing I didn't want to do, it was to scare you".

Hinata smiled. "It's okay, I'm a big girl - I can handle myself".

Kiba chuckled. "Whacha reading?"

"I'm reading a novel by Sidney Sheldon called _The Doomsday Conspiracy_. It's very interesting; just reading the prologue would get you interested in this story".

"Seriously? Why don't you read it to me then?"

"_The witnesses standing at the edge of the field were staring in horrified silence, too stunned to speak. The scene that lay before them was grotesque, a primeval nightmare dredged up from some deep, dark depths of primitive man's collective unconscious…"_

Kiba stared at Hinata for a bit. "Wow - kinda feels like something Naruto might have seen".

Hinata's face saddened at the statement; "Yeah, you're right".

"Well, Hinata, I've decided to do everything in my power to make sure Naruto is going to return home, so what can I do? What can I do to get this? I'm determined to get everything I want".

"Everything?" Hinata looked puzzled.

"I want Naruto to come back…and I want to do this".

Kiba leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. But to his surprise, she didn't push him away. She kissed him back. The two stayed like that for some time, before Hinata broke off their embrace and smiled at him.

"You know, it killed me to see you so down-heartened. I want to get to know all sides of you - but for the moment, you've shown me that you really do care. And that is remarkable. So after Naruto has been found, you and I shall go on a date, if that's what you want". Hinata blinked a few times and watched as Kiba nodded and kissed her again.

"This is just what I need - the most beautiful, interesting, dazzling and kind-hearted woman I have ever met, here by my side. I can do anything".

The two of them sat in the room, alone, for a few more minutes, before Hinata pulled Kiba out of the room and off to find Kazuya.

- - - - -

Reviews would be oh so welcome :) I love you all, please continue to shower me with your good thoughts, I'd be happy to hear anything you would like to say. Beezelneff would as well :D xx


End file.
